


Reset

by KingErix



Category: Naruto, 나 혼자만 레벨업 | Solo Leveling (Webcomic), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: BAMF Rock Lee, Bloodline Uzumaki Naruto, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Konoha bashing, Kyuubi Bashing, Morally Grey Uzumaki Naruto, Multi, Overpowered Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Time Travel, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingErix/pseuds/KingErix
Summary: After a life of humiliation and sorrows, Naruto is given a second chance. He will take it, and with it he shall become the strongest unders the heavens!
Relationships: Rock Lee/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 230
Kudos: 723





	1. New Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my new fic, it's Naruto universe with elements from 'The Gamer' and 'Solo Leveling'.  
> I hope you guys like it!

_Is this really how I’m gonna die? Helpless. Hopeless. Alone… Not even Kyuubi's taunting comments to fill the void?!_

_I shouldn’t be surprised, it had always been like this. When I was younger and didn’t understood how the world worked, I ignored the glares, the hatefully whispering, the beatings… I endured it all. At that time I had the Third visits to look forwards to, the Anbu who looked over me, even some random ninjas would sometimes show kindness to him. It all changed when it was discovered that I couldn’t use chakra, later I found out from Kyuubi’s gloating that it’s demoniac chakra destroyed my chakra network._

_A petty revenge, but a petty revenge that destroyed my life._

_Suddenly the kind ninjas where gone, the Anbu teen was reduced to only one, who kept his distance at all times. Even the Third, who still visited at times, had a fake smile on his face. I hated it!_

_I fought harder than anybody. When I realized out that I healed faster than a normal person I trained harder and harder, I pushed my limits! I was going to be the strongest taijutsu master in Konoha…_

_But it was not enough._

_On my eight birthday a large group of villagers caught me, my Anbu guard nowhere in sight…_

_The next hours… just remembering it hurts._

_I was found the next day, I survived but it was impossible to save my legs. Did they even try? From them on I was confined to a wheelchair, stuck in my apartment like it was a storage for unwanted things. Eventually, even the Third stopped visiting._

_That’s when Kyuubi began torturing my mind with his taunting, at the time I was so alone that I looked forwards to his hateful comments, he was my only companion._

_From my window I watched as kids my age grew into brilliant ninjas. I saw the Oto and Suna's invasion. I saw the true power of a Jinchuuriki – Not me, not damaged Naruto. – I saw the death of the Third and a new Hokage rising._

_I never saw the Fifth in person, she didn’t even had the courtesy to visit the resident Jinchuuriki. I didn’t know if people had simply forgotten about me or if she just didn’t see the point of visiting me. I can’t tell which would hurt the most._

_After so many years alone in that dark apartment I thought I was going die there, that my body would probably decay until someone finally found it because of the smell of death._

_Kyuubi would die with me of course, the Fourth Hokage was very ingenious in his seal – And didn’t the dammed fox just love rub that in my face, after all, it was the man I looked up to the most who contemned me to this horrific life._

_So imagine my surprise when this group of missing-nin invaded Konoha just for him. I don’t know what happened after the first explosion, it all went black. When I woke I was in this chamber, and they had already began extracting the Kyuubi. I tried to fight, but what could I do?_

_The fox was ripped out of me and they all left, they had completed their mission, and what did they care for disposing the body of a cripple boy._

_So here I am._

_As I draw my last breath, I can’t help but reminisces about my life and think about what could have been._

_There is so much I wish I had done…_

**You have died…**  
**Loading…**

Naruto woke with a startle. He didn’t move, he couldn’t, his body was in too much pain… wait, Naruto moved his fingers, he was in no pain. How was it possible, he didn’t know. _Am I in dead?_ He thought. He opened his eyes and was surprised by seeing not the cave roof, but the ceiling of his old apartment.

As he moved the fingers on his feet he couldn’t stop the tears from escaping his eyes, he could feel his legs! He looked at them as he moved slowly. Wait, he looked at his legs attentively and them at his hands, he was small… he looked like a child.

He looked around frantically. He was in his old apartment, but that couldn’t be, could it? The apartment looked exactly like it did when he first got it, just a few months before he asked to join the academy, just a few months till he was tested and diagnosed with damaged chakra coils… just a few months before what he considered one of the worst moments of his life.

“The fuck?!” He cried out, jumping from the bed and running to the calendar at the peeling wall. His vision was blocked however, by a flashing blue screen.

❤❤♡

He jumped startled and slapped the screen away. He was just about to dismiss it as he seeing things when another screen took the place of the first.

**You have woken the bloodline [The Gamer].**

This caused Naruto to pause, he knew what a bloodline was of course, he read all about them while confined to his apartment. He was confused though, he never heard of this _'The Gamer'_ bloodline. 

He wished he could use chakra, only then would he be able to dispel this, if it was a genjutsu that is. 

He narrowed his eyes. Was it real? Was the bloodline the cause for this blue screens? Was because of it that he came back in time? _Was he really back in time?_

It could be a genjutsu, but something told him it was real. Curiously, he touched the screen and it faded away, another appearing in it’s place.

**Initiating merits calculation…**  
**1%...**  
**7%...**  
**16%...**  
**37%...**  
**55%...**  
**80%...**  
**95%...**  
**100%...**  
**Merits calculated**

Naruto was about to touch the screen again when it faded away on it’s own, in it’s place appeared a large screen, taller than Naruto himself.

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**  
**Occupation: The Gamer**  
**Tittle: Jinchuuriki**  
**Job: (Locked)**  
**Level: 1**  
**EXP: 1.000/0**  
**HP: 1.000/1.000**  
**CP: (Locked)**  
**STR: 2**  
**STA: 4**  
**VIT: 2**  
**DEX: 2**  
**INT: 15**  
**WIS: 12**  
**CHR: -4 (-5)**  
**LUK: 5**  
**Stats Points: 5**  
**Perks: [The Gamer], [Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko], [Uzumaki Clan Heir], [Stellar Lineage], [Time Traveler] & [Death Business]**

He read it with wide eyes, it really resembled a game. Was this truly his power? Did the heavens answered his long forgotten prayers for help? He drunk what was written, reading it again and again, deciphering what it all meant. It was not too hard, he did play games after all. 

The stats made sense for him, having been locked alone for most of his childhood and teen years Naruto found his escape in books, ninja or not, he read all he could. It’s only fair that his INT and WIS are higher than the rest. Even so, he grumped a little, he thought his mental stats should be a little higher then that.

He hesitate, still a little afraid it was a genjutsu, or maybe that he was hallucinating. He gulped and reached the first perk, maybe it had answers to his many questions.

**The Gamer**  
**The [player] was chosen among all the people in his world to receive unimaginable power from the Heavens, what path will he chose in his journey?**  
**+1 LUK per level**  
**[The Gamer Skill Tree] unlocked**

So he was blessed by some higher power, hmm? Naruto cocked his head, he may not understand why or how, but he resolved to pray for what ever deity has given him this chance every morning.

There was many other screens behind this one, so he touched it, and just like before this screen faded, leaving way for the one behind it.

**The Gamer Skill Tree**  
**This are skills that come from awakening [The Gamer].**

**The Gamer’s Mind: LV MAX**  
**This skill allows the [player] to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychotically status effect.**

**The Gamer’s Body: LV MAX**  
**This skill grants a body that allows the [player] to live the real world like in a game.**

**Inventory: LV MAX**  
**This skills allows the [player] access to the [Inventory Screen].**  
**100 Slots**

**Observe: LV 1 [0/100 EXP]**  
**This skill that allows the [player] to view information about objects, animals and people. The higher the level, the more information.**  
**10 CP per use**

Naruto had his jaw on the floor, this skills were so overpowered! Any ninja would kill for those abilities. He paid especial attention to _‘The Gamer’s Mind',_ so that’s why he wasn’t freaked out!

Naruto was lost thinking in the repercussions of this skills, while he couldn’t use _'Observe'_ as he had his chakra locked, with just the three other skills he should be able to become a great ninja.

He touched the screen and it faded away, what came next was like a dream come true.

**Guest: Chakra For Dummies**  
**To unlock the fundamental power of this world [Chakra], one must first understand it.**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**Read about [Chakra].**  
**Reward (s):**  
**1500 ryo**  
**500 EXP**  
**Unlock [Chakra]**  
**[Chakra Theory] Skill**  
**Surprise Scroll**  
**Failure:**  
**Death**  
**_Yes/No_ **

Naruto eyes almost jumped out of it’s sockets, he didn’t know to feel. So long has he despaired over his damaged coils, and now with such a simple task he could unlock his chakra. He wanted to cry and punch something at the same time he wanted to yell and laugh. He didn’t even hesitate at the disproportional failure consequence. He pressed _Yes._

A _Quest Accepted_ screen appeared, but before the blond boy could dismiss the screen, it went way on it’s own. Leaving behind the last screen.

**Quest: The One Above All**  
**The [player] has suffered the woes of being weak, will he take this opportunity to become the strongest?**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**Reach level 100**  
**Learn 50 skills**  
**Defeat 10 [Boss Monsters]**  
**Time Limit: 10 years**  
**Reward [s]:**  
**10.000.000 ryo**  
**500.000 EXP**  
**[?]**  
**[?]**  
**[?]**  
**[?]**  
**[?]**  
**Surprise Scroll (x10)**  
**Failure:**  
**All Status are halved.**  
**_Yes/No_ **

He paused, before coming with the conclusion that he would only fail if he slack it, something he was resolved not to do. He was given a second chance, and he would work hard to make the best of it. _Yes._

After the screen went way, he was back to the status screen. Without wasting time he clicked on the next perk.

**Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko**  
**As the human sacrifice for the great Nine Tailed Fox, the strongest of all the Bijuu, the [player] will face many hardships in life, but with perseverance he may rise above all others.**  
**+200 HP per level**  
**+200 CP per level**  
**-5 CHR permanent**  
**Possibility to unlock [Nine Tails Skill Tree]**

He was surprised by how good this perk was, from his experiences with the dammed fox he thought it would be much worse.

He hated the Kyuubi, who not only damaged his coils, but didn’t hesitate a moment in taunting him in his misery, going so far as encouraging him to take his own life at his worse moments.

Naruto eyes narrowed, what revenge would be better than to take his power and make it his own? The blonde boy vowed to unlock and master this skill tree. He dismissed the screen.

**Quest: Unlocking The Power Inside**  
**The [player] is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko, he has great power sealed inside him and untapped potential.**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**Unlock [Chakra]**  
**Level 10 [Chakra Theory]**  
**Knowledge of Bijuu**  
**10.000 CP**  
**Level 5**  
**Time Limit: 1 year**  
**Reward (s):**  
**10.000 EXP**  
**[Chakra Cloak: One Tail]**  
**[?]**  
**[?]**  
**[?]**  
**Surprise Scroll (x2)**  
**Failure:**  
**VIT Status are halved**  
**[Berserk Mode] active until the [player] pass out**  
**_Yes/No_ **

The grin on his face was downright evil, he didn’t know what Berserk Mode means, but he quickly accepted it all the same. This was the first step in his revenge against the fox.

The status screens comes back, and once again, Naruto read it all from the top to the bottom. He was still having a hard time believing that this was true.

As he finished reading he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and organizing his mind, so much has happened, his thoughts are a mess right now.

After a few moments he huffed and opened his eyes, extending his hand and touching the next perk.

**Uzumaki Clan Heir**  
**As the last member of royal blood of the Uzumaki Clan of Uzushio, the [player] has many boons.**  
**+100 HP per level**  
**+100 CP per level**  
**+1 STA per level**  
**+1 VIT per level**  
**Double EXP gain in [Sealing Art]**  
**Possibility of unlocking [Adamantine Sealing Chains]**  
**Possibility of unlocking [Uzumaki Clan Head]**

He gulped, he only discovered he was part of a clan in his mid teens, just a few months before he was captured and subsequently killed.

It hurt. To know that you’re part of a founding clan, but that instead of being honored like they should, your clan was erased from history. Worse yet was that he found it from a book, and not from the Hokage.

Naruto shook his head, locking the dark thoughts away. This was a new beginning, he had no time to contemplate the past. He touched the screen and it faded away, in it’s place a quest screen appeared.

**Quest: Chains Of Fate**  
**The Uzumaki Clan was famous for their Sealing technics, less know but just as feared was their bloodline limit, the fabled Adamantine Sealing Chains.**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**Unlock [Chakra]**  
**Level 5 [Chakra Theory]**  
**10.000 CP**  
**Level 5 [Sealing Art]**  
**Limit: [Genin]**  
**Reward (s):**  
**10.000 EXP**  
**[Adamantine Sealing Chains] Bloodline**  
**[?]**  
**[?]**  
**Surprise Scroll (x2)**  
**Failure:**  
**[Adamantine Sealing Chains] permanently locked**  
**Less likely to meet other Uzumaki**  
**_Yes/No_ **

Naruto read the quest twice, if he understood it right, he had until he became a Genin to complete it. It didn’t matter, even if he had only a day he would still accept it. This was about his clan, the clan of his parents, his birthright. It couldn’t reject it. 

Once the gamer accepted it, another quest appeared and once again he accepted. 

**Quest: I'm Thy Lord**  
**In Konoha there are few as respected as the Clan Heads, the [player] has the opportunity to be part of this elite team, but only if he complete some requirement.**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**Become a Chunin**  
**Have 2 or more Uzumaki under the [player]**  
**Proof that the [player] is indeed a Uzumaki**  
**[Adamantine Sealing Chains]**  
**Limit: [Jounin]**  
**Reward (s):**  
**100.000.000 ryo**  
**25.000 EXP**  
**[Uzumaki Clan Heir] perk evolve to [Uzumaki Clan Head]**  
**[?]**  
**[?]**  
**Failure:**  
**[Uzumaki Clan Heir] perk is locked**  
**_Yes/No_ **

The next perk was a surprise to him, no one ever told him about his parents, not even the dammed fox. Even after he found about his clan, he never imagined that his parents were more than some nobodies that died fighting against the Kyuubi. After all, if his parents were so great, weren’t people recognize him?  
Even so, the perk was there for him to see, that no, his parents were no nobodies.

**Stellar Lineage**  
**As the son of [?] and [?], the [player] have prestige running through his veins.**  
**[?]**  
**[?]**  
**[?]**  
**[?]**

He was confused, what was the point of giving him a perk if it was all question marks? The answer to that question came with the next screen.

**Quest: A Family For Myself**  
**Not only is the [player] a Uzumaki, his parents are some pretty impressive people too.**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**Discover who the [player] parents are**  
**Time Limit: 2 years**  
**Reward (s):**  
**1.000.000 ryo**  
**50.000 EXP**  
**[?]**  
**[?]**  
**[?]**  
**Surprise Scrolls (x5)**  
**Failure:**  
**Never know who the [player] family are**  
**[Stellar Lineage] perk is locked**  
_**Yes/No** _

For the first time he hesitated, if he failed he would never know his parents…

He thought of, and almost, pressed _No._ But there was a fire that has been rekindled in him, that fire that was slowly blow out since his dream was crushed. The fire that reminded Naruto of his other self, the young, ingénue Naruto who would scream about never giving up and being the Hokage.  
In a last moment decision he press _Yes._

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as the screen faded away. When he opened his eyes the Status Screen was back, he touched the next perk.

**Time Traveler**  
**The [player] has seen the future for what it has to offer. He has many possibilities on how to use his knowledge for his own good.**  
**+1 CHR per level**  
**+2 INT permanently**  
**+2 WIS permanently**

He read it and was not impressed, he expected more from a perk won by time traveling. He touched the screen expecting a quest like with the other but was surprised when the status screen appeared once again.

He raised an eyebrow in surprised, but dismissed touching the next perk.

**Death Business**  
**The [player] has died, as according to the games rules the [player] was send back to a time he was happiest, now he only has two more tries before his ultimate death. Will he Win? Or will it be Game Over?**  
**All Status points are halved**  
**[Safe Point] unlocked**  
**Possibility to unlocking [Death Dealer Skill Tree]**

So that’s why he had less points than he thought he deserved. He was not too mad about it, he was sure that his stats was not much behind other children.

The other two effects were amazing though. The safe point was possibly the most overpowered part of the game, to have another chance of living and to be able to choose when to come back. 

He had to cut that line of thinking, remembering what the perk said. He should not be surprised that he only had two more lives before it was _Game Over?_ That’s how most game worked, after all. He vowed to only use this power when he had no other option.

He touched the screen and received a quest.

**Quest: Dealing With Death**  
**The [player] has experienced death first hand with his own death, now he has the opportunity to take death's power for himself.**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**0/1000 kills**  
**Defeat 1 [Boss Monster]**  
**Time Limit: 1 year**  
**Reward (s):**  
**10.000 EXP**  
**Unlock [Death Dealer Skill Tree]**  
**[?]**  
**Surprise Scroll (x5)**  
**Failure:**  
**[Death Dealer Skill Tree] locked permanently**  
**_Yes/No_ **

He didn’t know about that, killing a thousand people would be impossible at his age, not to mention that he may be jaded from his first life, but he wasn’t a monster, he wasn’t about to kill indiscriminately. But then again, if his life was really a game, it was to be expected that there were be plenty of enemies for him to face…

Naruto think for moment before deciding to accept, the consequences of failure were not too bad for him. 

Going back to the Status page, he decided to invest his points in CHR, It may not be as important as the others but it was his only negative stats and he was sure that it would cause problems for him if it continues into the future.

He was surprised by another screen popping up.

**The [Player] made a well thought-out decision +1 WIS**

He laughed out loud, “Hell yeah!” this was better than he expected. He could only hoped it would keep like this. The screen soon faded away.

He read his status page once more, smiling to himself, before he dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

Now without the screen in front of him, he was able to see the calendar, it was even closer to that dreadful day than he expected, only a few weeks. Naruto slumped back to his bed, he has just waken but he was so emotionally tired. He wished he could sleep but he couldn’t keep his eyes closed for more than a minute. As the clock ticks annoyingly he huffed and opened his eyes, he throws his legs to the side of the bed and sat at the edge. 

He wanted to know more about his The Gamer ability. Now that he thought about, how was he going to call upon the screen now? Perhaps it worked by voice… he decided to try. “Status Screen.”

He soon had a screen blinking in existence in front of him. He blinked once, twice and then a smile parted his face. He was startled by another screen appearing in front of him.

**Quest: Tutorial? What Tutorial?**  
**There is no tutorial in life, you must find your way around by yourself.**  
**Requirements (s):**  
**The [player] must discover the many facets of gaming system on it’s own.**  
**Time Limit: 24 Hours**  
**Reward (s):**  
**250 EXP**  
**Surprise Scroll (x3)**  
**[?]**  
**Failure:**  
**All parts of the system not found are locked for the restante of this continue.**  
_**Yes/No** _

Naruto licked his lips, beaming. “Hell yeah!” He pressed _Yes,_ excited to learn more about his ability.


	2. First Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter of this fic, thank you all for the kudos, bookmarks and specially for the comments! It's amazing to see that people are liking it.

Naruto had to think back to his lonely teen days where he spend his whole day playing game after game. He didn’t want to miss any part of his new power.

“Menu.” He said confidently, only to be disappointed when nothing happened. _Of course it couldn’t be that ease_.

He would not let one wrong guess put him down, he put his hard earned INT points to good use. With Inventory being a skill he tested the next most common trait in a game. “Quests…”

**Quests**  
**Quests are missions that the [Player] must complete, they possess a variety of difficulties and goals, from simple _Dish Washing quests_ to _Safe the World_ quests. Certain quests cannot be refused.**  
**WARNING: Refusing quests too many times may bring untold consequences for the [Player].**

**Chakra For Dummies**  
**The One Above All**  
**Unlocking The Power Inside**  
**Chains Of Fate**  
**I'm Thy Lord**  
**A Family For Myself**  
**Dealing With Death**  
**Tutorial? What Tutorial?**  
**Daily Quest [New!]**

Naruto whooped loudly, he had done it! It was only one function, but it was a start. He paid a especial attention to the last one, this was the first time he had seen it.

He touched the last quest and a new screen appeared.

**DailyQuest**  
**Daily Quests are renovated every 24 hours, completing them can help the growth of the [Player].**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**0/100 Push-ups**  
**0/100 Sit-ups**  
**0/100 Squats**  
**0/10 Kilometers**  
**Time Limit: 24 Hours**  
**Reward (s):**  
**100 EXP**  
**Status Recovery**  
**1 Stat Point**  
**Surprise Scroll**  
**Failure:**  
**-1 Stat Point**  
_**Yes/No** _

  
Naruto beamed and accepted, this was getting better and better. He saw that he only had 24 hours for both ' _Tutorial? What Tutorial?’_ and _'Daily Quest_ ' so he decided to do both at the same time. He got up and dressed in a dark green shirt and faded blue shorts, he also took a bottle of water before he left the apartment.

As he left the apartment complex he looked to his left and then his right, when he saw no one he murmured, “Map.” looking down. He did it so because he knew that while there was no civilians around, his ANBU are surely watching, and from what he read _‘Lip Reading'_ is a basic skills for every ninja.

His preparation was for nothing though, as no map appeared for him. He huffed and started running, it was early and he didn’t want to lose any time.

Half an hour later he was heaving and breathing haggardly, he collapsed by a tree in the forest and didn’t got up. Outside he was trying to get his breathing under his control, on the inside be was berating himself. What was he thinking? Accepting a quest of running 10 Kilometers when he was but a child with small legs.

Before he could wallow in his own stupidity a screen popped in front of him.

**The [Player] has gone beyond the limits of his body +1 STA**

He would have done a victory dance if he could move his legs. 

In some ways the pain and exhaustion were exhilarating, they reminded him that yes, he could use my legs again, that he wasn’t stuck in a wheelchair anymore.

He breathed deeply, he couldn’t give up now. “Daily Quest?”

  
**Daily Quest**  
**Daily Quests are renovated every 24 hours, completing them can help the growth of the [Player].**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**0/100 Push-ups**  
**0/100 Sit-ups**  
**0/100 Squats**  
**1.5/10 Kilometers**  
**Time Limit: 24 Hours**  
**Reward (s):**  
**100 EXP**  
**Status Recovery**  
**1 Stat Point**  
**Surprise Scroll**  
**Failure:**  
**-1 Stat Point**

“Fuck!” The blonde cried out loudly, he couldn’t stop himself. He felt like he was dying and he only run 1.5 kilometer, this was bullshit.

Naruto massaged his temples, he hoped his new STA point would help him. For now, while he rested he decided to go back to discovering the Game System, he had been so focused on running that he forgot about it.  
“Skills…”

_**Skills** _  
**This are the Skills the [Player] have learned in the course of his life.**

Naruto’s eyebrow twitched at the uninformative description. Though he was interested in what was written right under the skill list.

**The Gamer Skill Tree**  
**The Gamer’s Mind: LV MAX**  
**The Gamer’s Body: LV MAX**  
**Inventory: LV MAX**  
**Observe: LV 1 [0/100 EXP]**

**Special Skills**  
**The [Player] possess no Special Skill.**

His mind came up with many things that could pass as a Special Skill by the Game, was it Jutsus? Or perhaps Blood Limits?

Taking all that was catalogued in front of him, Naruto couldn’t help but be a little disappointed that he had no new skills, but at least the ones he had were amazing. Naruto huffed and waved way the screen, he knew he was being a little unreasonable just expecting new skills to show up. He felt like a child in a candy shop he wanted more and more and more.

He bite his lips and said the next thing that came to mind. “Relationships…” He was astonished when a new screen appeared.

_**Relationships** _  
**This page documents the status of the [Player] relationship with people, organizations, clans, cities and countries. The higher the points the more the [Player] is loved, the lowest the points the more hated he is.**  
**People**  
**Organizations**  
**Clans**  
**Cities**  
**Countries**

He started to check with _Country,_ as his existence as the Jinchuuriki was _supposed_ to be a secret he had a neutral status. The first surprise came with the _Cities,_ his status with Konoha was abysmal, showing how much his own village hated him. The surprise was that while all other cities and villages had neutral status the Capital of the Fire Country had a favorable status of 600/1000, not loved but certainly not hated.

He tried to wrap his head around the implications of this status, did they know he was the Jinchuuriki and were grateful that he contained the beast? Or did they know about his status as Uzumaki Heir? He shook his head and clicked the next one, _Clans._

Unsurprisingly some clans like the Uchiha and the Hyuuga hated his guts, but most others liked him, or were at least neutral towards him, which was a surprise as none of them ever stepped up to help him.

_Organizations._

He was once again surprised, there were many organizations – some he never heard about – but the important ones ' _Konoha Ninja Force', 'ANBU'_ and _'Konoha Council'_ all had good relationship status with him.

He had a nagging sensation that some of those unknown organizations that hated him would be important on the future, he decided that he would keep an eye out for them. At the end of the list he found a name that send dread through his spine, _'Akatsuki'_ he was surprised that their status with him was neutral.

Finally the last one _People,_ he was not surprised when hundreds of people he never heard about absolutely hated him. He went down the list resolutely ignoring the amount of red numbers, every once in a while he would find a neutral person – Most of them children he had yet to meet in this life – and by the end of the list there were a few who liked him, he didn’t recognize most names, but some he did. The two with most points were the Third, which was to be expected as he was the person who spent the most time with Naruto and Kakashi Hatake – With astonishing 900/1000, the most points he has seen in the whole relationship page –. Naruto knew of Kakashi, he was a famous ninja that was named in quite a few books he read on the future, why he would like Naruto was the question. Perhaps he was part of his ANBU detail?

He waved the relationship screen away and a new one appeared. 

**The [Player] has reached the end of the Relationship Page, would you like to be shown only the names you know? This change can be reversed.**  
_**Yes/No** _

He thought for a moment before touching the Yes button, he watched as more than 4/5 of the names disappeared. He waved the screen and sat up, he had spent so long laid on the ground that his legs were a little numb, he stretched before he continued his run.

He decided to keep to the forest, by now the village has started to waken and he didn’t want to face the whispers and hateful glares.

This time he went longer before he collapsed, he attributed his new found stamina to the +1 STA he had gained, he was surprised by how much one point can help.

He sat by a river, his feet were killing him so he immersed them in the water, groaning at the relief he felt.

He had heard some _Pinging!_ sounds while running, but saw no new screen, so he was surprised when more than one screen suddenly appeared in front of him as soon as he sat.

**The [Player] has gone beyond the limits of his body +1 STA**

  
**The [Player] has gone beyond the limits of his body +1 STA**

He laughed loudly, he was sure that his ANBU guards were thinking he was insane but he couldn’t help, this was just too good. He waved the screens and it gave way to the next one.

_**New Skill!** _  
**Sprint: LV 1 [0/100 EXP]**  
**The [Player] movement speed will increase by 10%.**  
**10 CP per second**

It was an awesome skill but He couldn’t use it until he unlocked his chakra. He waved away and laid on his back, “Daily Quest.” He whispered. He smiled when he saw that he had done six of the ten kilometers he had to run.

Relaxing on the grass he tried to find another part of the system. “Attributes.” “Buffs.” “Debuffs.” He was getting frustrated when nothing happened, but then a screen appeared as soon as he said “Items.”

_**Items** _  
**Items are diverse in their strength and usefulness. They come in 5 types, Common (Green), Uncommon (Blue), Rare (Red), Unique (Silver) and Legendary (Gold).**  
**The [Player] has no item.**

He raised an eyebrow, didn’t his clothes count as items? Maybe the system considered items only what was given to him by the game.

Having gotten Items right, Naruto remembered something that might work. “Shop.” 

_**Shop** _  
**Here the [Player] can buy or sell items. More options will open as the [Player] level up.**  
**Ryo: 0**  
_**Buy/Sell** _

Excitedly he quickly reached the Buy option and a new page appeared. 

_**Items** _  
**Kunai Set: 500 ryo**  
**Shuriken Set: 400 ryo**  
**Simple Bo-Staff: 200 ryo**

_**Foods** _  
**Ramen: 300 ryo**  
**Dango: 50 ryo**  
**Tomato Soup: 150 ryo**

_**Clothes** _  
**T-shirt: 500 ryo**  
**Short: 400 ryo**  
**Jacket: 700 ryo**

_**Skills** _  
**Stealth Skill Scroll: 10.000 ryo**  
**Cleaning Skill Scroll: 300 ryo**  
**Transformation Jutsu Skill Scroll: 1.500 ryo**

He was happy with what he saw, everything in it was useful and the expectation of more items was amazing as well. It would be a shame if this was locked. The selling option was nice even though the only things he had to sell – His clothes – were barely worth anything.

The shop was not really all that cheap but it was still cheaper than Konoha stores, especially for the Jinchuuriki, Who always had to buy overpriced food and clothes.

He would need money tough, which was a problem. Besides the orphan allowance he had none and that money usually went into buying overpriced and many times rotten food.

He huffed and looked at the beautifully blue sky. He paused, right in his line of sight was a plum, he smiled as he was struck by an amazing idea. He could find food in the forest, from fruits to wild animals, and surely the rivers are brimming with fish. He laughed to himself, for a moment forgetting about his guards.

He stood and stretched, ignoring that his guards must be thinking he was insane by now. Before he got back to his run he ate a few plums, groaning in delight, he didn’t realize how hungry he was.

He ran for an hour and some before he was too tired to keep going. He rested on a tree, feeling like he was going to collapse, but unlike previous times, he stayed upright.

**The [Player] has gone beyond the limits of his body +1 STA**

He waved the screen away, still heaving as he called his Daily Quest, a smile threatened to split his face in half as he saw he had completed the running part of the quest, even going a little further than necessary; 10.5/10 Kilometers.

He stayed there for a few minutes before deciding to make his way back to his apartment. The weather was hot and after running all morning he was tired and sweaty.

Before leaving he took a few more plums to eat on his way to the apartment.

As he walked he felt a crawling sensation at the back of his head, he resolutely ignored the villagers and went on his way as always, a bright – Yet fake – smile on his face.

As soon as Naruto reached his apparent he threw his clothes away and sat on the bed, clicking the fan on. As soon as he cooled down the blonde checked the screen that had popped up as he made his way home. 

_**New Skill!** _  
**Detect Killing Intent: LV 1 [40/100 EXP]**  
**This Skill detects Killing Intent (KI) directed at the [Player]**  
**10 Meters**

He couldn’t stop himself from giggling. To think that his own village hated him so much that just by waking through the market he gained this skill, it was so sad that it was comical.

Shaking his head at their stupidity, he smiled triumphantly. This will become great skill, especially useful for ninjas.

He laid back and end back to his quest, “Options.”, “Guide.”, “Reputation.” He went on and on, but he had no luck. He huffed and called the quest “Tutorial? What Tutorial?”

**Tutorial? What Tutorial?**  
**There is no tutorial in life, you must find your way around by yourself.**  
**Requirements (s):**  
**The [player] must discover the many facets of gaming system on it’s own.**  
**Time Limit: 24 Hours**  
**Reward (s):**  
**250 EXP**  
**Surprise Scroll (x3)**  
**[?]**  
**Failure:**  
**All parts of the system not found are locked for the restante of this continue.**

Naruto glared at the screen, he had hoped that it would be over by now. What could he be missing?

The blonde boy stood from the bed and went to the floor, he started doing push-ups, hoping that the exercise would help him clear his mind.

By the end of it he once again heaving, spread on the ground sweating profusely. Even so he had a smile on his face, by the seventieth push-up he was already without strength, but he powered through!

**The [Player] showed overwhelming resolve +1 STR**

He waved the screen away with numb arms. Once the blonde recovered enough strength to sit up he started speaking, “Dungeon… Achievement…”

_**Achievements** _  
**Achievements are given through the [Player] actions. They may come in form of Titles, Jobs, Occupations, Skills or even as Perks.**  
**The [Player] has no achievement.**

  
  
He frowned, he knew he hasn’t achieved anything in both this and his last time, but it still pained him to be reminded of it.

He started doing squats, just as Naruto was finished he remembered that he was exercising naked, it shouldn’t matter as he was in his own home, but he wasn’t a normal child, he had an entire group of ANBU watching him 24/7.

He shook his head, he had more to worry then flashing his bits to the ANBU. Besides he had the body of a child so it didn’t matter all that much. What he was worrying about was that he tried yet another ten possible parts of the system, and much for his disappointment none of them worked.

With only the sit-ups left Naruto decided put the tutorial quest aside and focus on finishing the daily quest.

As he finished he was breathing haggardly, be sat on the edge of the bed and looked up when he heard a notification sound.

**The [Player] has trained his muscles +1 STR**

He smiled proudly at his achievement. Before he could wave the screen away another appeared overlapping it.

**[Quest Complete!]**  
**Daily Quest**  
**Daily Quests are renovated every 24 hours, completing them can help the growth of the [Player].**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**100/100 Push-ups**  
**100/100 Sit-ups**  
**100/100 Squats**  
**10.5/10 Kilometers**  
**Time Limit: 24 Hours**  
**Reward (s):**  
**100 EXP**  
**Status Recovery**  
**1 Stat Point**  
**Surprise Scroll**  
**[Claim the Reward (s): _Yes/No]_**

He hit the _Y_ _es_ button and suddenly all his sores were gone. He felt as fresh as new! _‘Status Recovered is amazing!’_ he thought, smiling.

The blonde was happy to have finished his first quest, but frowned when he didn’t see the surprise scroll. He slapped his forehead realizing that the scroll was probably in his inventory. Before he can check though, his stomach growls.

Just as he was about to get to his feet another screen appeared, surprising him.

**[Hidden Quest Complete!]**  
**The First Mission**  
**Complete your first quest as the [Player].**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**Complete 1/1 Quest**  
**Reward (s):**  
**100 EXP**  
**100 Ryo**  
**1 Stat Point**  
**[Claim the Reward (s): _Yes/No]_**

Naruto beamed and accepted the rewards, he decides to put everything to do with the game on hold while he went on a ramen break. After he ate the Food of the Gods – In his humble opinion – he decided to take a shower, he may be completely recovered but he was still dripping sweat. It was good that the day was so hot, as he had no hot water in his apartment.

In half an hour he was showered, dressed and ready for a good night of sleep, this day had been long and, without a doubt, extremely eventful.

As he laid on his bed he forced himself awake, he still had to finish the tutorial quest, yet nothing came to mind. He started saying the first thing that came to mind, some things not even related to games. Finally, just as he was falling asleep a screen appeared as he said “…Party.”

_**Party** _  
**A Party consist in two or more individuals working together for a indeterminate amount of time. The [Player] can invite [1] to his party, the more the [Player] level up, the more he will be able to invite.**

After so long on his own he was indifferent to the partying system. He waved the screen away, ready to start his game of guessing once again when a new screen popped up, this one almost made him cry of relief.

**[Quest Complete!]**  
**Tutorial? What Tutorial?**  
**There is no tutorial in life, you must find your way around by yourself.**  
**Requirements (s):**  
**The [player] must discover the many facets of gaming system on it’s own.**  
**Time Limit: 24 Hours**  
**Reward (s):**  
**250 EXP**  
**Surprise Scroll (x3)**  
**Gamer’s Beginning Package**  
**[Claim the Reward (s): _Yes/No]_**

Naruto was curious about his rewards, of both quests, but decided to check it in the morning. After hitting the _Yes_ button he closed his eyes, ready to a good night of rest. 

The emotional weight of the day was pressing down on him, he died, came back to life and awakened some strange power. Gods, he needed a nap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked!  
> If you have any questions or advice – or if you see any mistake – please let me know on the comments ❤️  
> PS: Do you guys think I should put on the skills if they are Passive or Active? Or is okay this way?  
> PS²: Y'll will realize that some things are in Japanese, but I put the Henge Justu as Transformation Jutsu, this is because there will be original Justus in the future and I don't speak Japanese nor do I trust translation on the internet to translate right.


	3. Lies And Rewards

_Knock! Knock!_ Naruto was aroused from his slumber by knocking coming from his door. He groaned and opened his eyes, he yelped in surprise when the first thing he saw was the glaring blue screen shining over his head.

**The [Player] slept at his own bed. HP fully restored.**

He smiled, that was good to know. He waved the screen away and was surprised by yet another screen popping in front of him.

**[New Quest!]**  
**Daily Quest**  
**Daily Quests are renovated every 24 hours, completing them can help the growth of the [Player].**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**0/100 Push-ups**  
**0/100 Sit-ups**  
**0/100 Squats**  
**0/10 Kilometers**  
**Time Limit: 24 Hours**  
**Rewards (s):**  
**100 EXP**  
**Status Recovery**  
**Surprise Scroll**  
**Failure:**  
**-1 Stat Point**  
_**Yes/No** _

Another knock sounded through his small apartment. “Coming!” He squealed, jumping from his bed and accepting the quest.

There was only one person that would visit him at this age. He gulped and pushed down the rage inside of him, of all the people in this miserable place this person was the last one that could suspect him. 

After putting some shorts he opened the door, he widened his eyes and offered the man a bright – But empty – smile. “Jiji!” He cried out and jumped the man, suppressing the flinch that threatened to ripple through his body as he hugged the man.

“Naruto-kun.” The old man said with a small sigh, patting Naruto’s hair.

Naruto beamed at him, trying not to show how nervous he was inside. He hoped that it was genuine enough.

“Come in!” He exclaimed, and without waiting for a reply he took hold of the wrinkled hands and pulled him inside.

“I’m just passing to say hi. I was visiting a old friend close to here and decided to come.” The Hokage said genuinely, but Naruto didn’t believe for a second that he just so happened to decide to visit him.

“Great! I’ll make ramen!”

“There’s no need,” He interrupted Naruto before the boy could leave for the kitchen. “I was just passing and I can’t stay for long.” 

Naruto made a sad face and nodded.

“Say, Naruto-kun… This friend I just visit said he has seen you running around the forest…” He trailed off.

It was luck that Naruto was looking down, for his eyes hardened and if the old an had seen such storm forming on the boy’s face he would certainly suspect something foul. Instead when Naruto raised his head it was with a perfectly innocent look, with a boyish smile and twinkling eyes. “I want to be a great ninja. Like you jiji!”

“Oh?”

“Yep! I heard some men talking that training is important to get stronger, so I started training!” He said with all his enthusiasm, the old man nodded and looked suspiciously proud.

“I’m glad Naruto-kun.” Naruto hated that the man sounded genuine. This man who let Naruto grow in the dark of his own significance and abandoned him in his misery should not act so found of him. For Naruto knew it could only be a lie, it had to be!

Naruto stomped his raging thoughts and beamed at the man. He blinked as a idea came to mind.

“Ne… Jiji…”

“Yes Naruto-kun?” He asked, frowning at the boy, curious about what had him so hesitant.

“Those men, they also spoke of something… Catra I think…” Naruto scratched the back of his head, feigning confusion.

“Chakra?” The Hokage asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes! That.” Naruto beamed at the man before frowning once again. “I tried to look what it was but the lady at the library didn’t let me in,” He pouted, that was true, he was never able to access the library at this age – Or any age really. – perhaps the old man would do something and proof not to be completely incompetent. “Do you have any book about chakra to lend me? I promise I will give it back! Believe it!”

“I believe you Naruto-kun.” The Hokage chuckled and pondered about the request before nodding, deciding that there was no reason to deny such simply request. “How about this, tomorrow I’ll bring you a book about chakra together with your monthly stipend.”

“Yeah! Thank you Jiji!” Naruto cried out, jumping like a enthusiastic child.

The man chuckled, now that he was sure that nothing but childhood enthusiasm was influencing his charge he could go back to his duties. He rose and Naruto stop jumping, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Are you already going?”

“I’m sorry Naruto-kun, but I have many duties to attend.” He said gently and Naruto nodded, pouting a little. The man patted Naruto's hair, smiling down at the boy. “And when I come tomorrow we can go eat ramen.”

“Really?” Naruto asked excitedly.

The Hokage nodded and Naruto beamed at him, the man then left, closing the door behind him.

The moment the door was closed Naruto's smile was replaced with a frown, he huffed and threw himself on the bed. He hated the Hokage, but he was glad that the man had come, he offered a neat solution to the chakra quest. He closed his eyes and started daydreaming about what he was going to use his money once he had chakra and was able to master the Transformation Jutsu – Though most of his stipend would go to buying the jutsu in the first place.

An annoying _Ping!_ brought him from his musings.

**The [Player] has done the impossible and lied to a high level ninja, luck is on your side +1 LUK**

**The [Player] has done the impossible and lied to a high level ninja, luck is on your side +1 LUK**

Naruto grinned, waving the screens away. It was nerve wrecking lying to the Hokage, but the man clear desire to see Naruto as nothing more than a oblivious child helped. The new LUK points are not the only rewards from his talk with the old man

**_New Skill!_ **  
**Lying: LV 2 [5/200]**  
**This skill allows the [Player] to lie and to deceive.**  
**Lies : 10% Chance of success**  
**Half-Truths: 20% Chance of success**

He chuckled at the useful skill and waved it away. He waited a moment in case any new screen would pop up but when none did he called his Status screen.

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**  
**Occupation: The Gamer**  
**Tittle: Jinchuuriki**  
**Job: (Locked)**  
**Level: 1**  
**EXP: 1.000/450**  
**HP: 1.000/1.000**  
**CP: (Locked)**  
**STR: 4**  
**STA: 8**  
**VIT: 2**  
**DEX: 2**  
**INT: 15**  
**WIS: 13**  
**CHR: 1 (-5)**  
**LUK: 7**  
**Stats Points: 2**  
**Perks: [The Gamer], [Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko], [Uzumaki Clan Heir], [Stellar Lineage], [Time Traveler] & [Death Business]**

He was content with his progress, though he wished he had access to the 'Observe’ skill so he could see the difference between him and others. He decided against using his stat points for now. He needed to find a to increase his CHR without wasting his points.

He surged forwards as he remembers his quests rewards, “Inventory!” he cries out and a large burned orange screen appears, composed of a hundred small boxes. Small icons filled the first boxes, indicating his rewards.

He went to touch the first slot but stopped at the last moment, he had another daily quest, perhaps he should finished that one first? Deciding himself, he jumped out of the bed and pulled a shirt on. Before he left he looked at the broken mirror he kept at the bathroom, intense dark eyes stared back at him, eyes that didn’t belong at the youthful body reflected at the mirror. He needed to do something about it, the old man may want to see only good things about him, but if any villager saw such dark eyes they were certainly thing the fox was taking control of him.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, it took a moment for him to center himself before he slowly released his breath and opened his eyes. It was like a complete different child was staring back at him, with glimmering eyes and a beaming smile, the air around him was different, without the bitterness that he tucked deep in his heart.

“I’ll be the greatest Hokage ever!” He cried out in his childish voice.

  
_Ping!_

**Lying: LV 2 [40/200]**  
**This skill allows the [Player] to lie and to deceive.**  
**Lies : 10% Chance of success**  
**Half-Truths: 20% Chance of success**

Naruto tilted his head, does lying to oneself count? He shook his head, it didn’t matter, he had a quest to complete.

He left his apartment and went directly to the forest, he lost himself in his task, running without a care for the world. He felt protected at the forest, probably because he still had his ANBU detail. Even so, the moment he fell to the ground, not able to move his legs anymore, he berated himself for not paying attention to his surroundings, the ANBU may be there to protect him, but he should never rely on them nor anyone else to protect him.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them it was to a bright screen.

**The [Player] has gone beyond the limits of his body +1 STA**

He barely had the strength to wave it away, grinning at another well earned point. Whispering under his breath he called his quest. He was surprised when he saw that he had run 5.5 kilometers without stopping, he couldn’t stop himself from laughing, he was raptly getting better, stronger. 

Once he was well rested he started once again, running around the forest, this time he kept his focus, paying attention to his surroundings. This time he only stopped when he heard the now usual _Ping!_ sound.

**The [Player] has gone beyond the limits of his body +1 STA**

He huffed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Daily Quest.” He whispered.

**Daily Quest**  
**Daily Quests are renovated every 24 hours, completing them can help the growth of the [Player].**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**0/100 Push-ups**  
**0/100 Sit-ups**  
**0/100 Squats**  
**12/10 Kilometers**  
**Time Limit: 24 Hours**  
**Rewards (s):**  
**100 EXP**  
**Status Recovery**  
**Surprise Scroll**  
**Failure:**  
**-1 Stat Point**

He looked at the position of the sun in the sky and grinned, he has been running for a while, he should find something to eat. Was just he think about food that his stomach growled.

He didn’t have to search for long, he found some berries that filled him up. He would need to learn how to hunt, but that was for a later time.

He sat back and relaxed, watching the scenery. The village was so beautiful, now that he could be there, in the nature, he could savor it much better than when all he could do was watch it from his window.

As the day started to wane he rose from the ground, stretching his body. He collected some more berries and went on his way home. 

The whole way he felt a tickling on the back oh his head. As soon as he entered his apartment he heard a _Ping!_

**_[Level Up!]_ **  
**Detect Killing Intent: LV 2 [10/200 EXP]**  
**This Skill detects Killing Intent (KI) directed at the [Player]**  
**20 Meters**

His eyes twitched, just a small walk around the village and this skill leveled. He took and deep breath and closed his eyes, ' _This is good.’_ He thought, ' _The higher this skill is the better are my chances as a ninja.’_

He shook his head and took his damp clothes off, he threw at the side and started doing squats. He wanted to finish this quest as quick as possible. 

By the last squat he was heaving and puffing. He could barely stand.

He groaned in pain and went for a drink, he called the quest and grinned when he saw that the squat section was completed, but couldn’t help the whine that left his lips when he saw that he still had to do push-ups and sit-ups. He finished drinking and slapped his own face, he couldn’t stop now!

He went back to his quest, with even more resolve than before, he began with push-ups.

“97… 98… 99… 100!” He finished with a shout. He end up falling face first with his carpet, his arms numb.

He groaned and rolled, when he opened his eyes he blinking at the screen that appeared in front of him, so focused he was on his task that he didn’t hear the pinging noise.

**The [Player] showed overwhelming resolve +1 STR**

He smiled and moved to a sitting position, he was already recovering, possibly because of his increasing stamina points. After a few more minutes he was able to go back to the quest, The sit-ups were easier to finish than the push-ups but still hard on his young body. Unfortunately he gained no new stat point once he finished with the sit-ups, even so he beamed at the complete quest.

**[Quest Complete!]**  
**Daily Quest**  
**Daily Quests are renovated every 24 hours, completing them can help the growth of the [Player].**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**100/100 Push-ups**  
**100/100 Sit-ups**  
**100/100 Squats**  
**12/10 Kilometers**  
**Time Limit: 24 Hours**  
**Rewards (s):**  
**100 EXP**  
**Status Recovery**  
**Surprise Scroll**  
**Failure:**  
**-1 Stat Point**  
**[Claim the Rewards (s): _Yes/No_ ]**

He touched the Yes button and was immediately recovered of any sore muscles and tiredness.

He huffed, “Status Recovery is the best!”

After a quick shower to wash away the sweat the blonde threw himself on the bed and called his inventory. Seeing the filled boxes he went for the first, he only touched the small icon and a scroll appeared in a cloud of smoke.

He held the scroll, it was non-descriptive with a green cord holding it closed. ‘A common item' He deduced.

He untied the knot and opened the scroll, inside of it was empty of any writing, but a green screen appeared in front of Naruto.

**Does the [Player] want to open this Surprise Scroll?**  
_**Yes/No** _

As soon as he accepted the scroll disappeared in a bright light, in it’s place Naruto was holding a copper key. He turned it around but there was no writings nor marks on it, and no screen appeared. He huffed, he would need the Observe skill before he could use it, until then it was just a useless key. He put it back into the inventory and touched the next icon.

It was another scroll with a green cord, after hitting the _Yes_ button the scroll shined for a moment, once it stopped shining Naruto saw that it was a different scroll, this one still had the same green cord but it also had drawings of a woman dancing ballet. He opened the scroll and a screen appeared in front of him.

**Ballet Skill Scroll**  
**Does the [Player] want to learn the Ballet Skill?**  
**_Yes/No_ **

Seeing no reason not to learn the skill, even if he had no real use for it he pressed Yes, but to his surprised another screen appeared, this one saying that he could only learn said skill with 10 DEX points. He rolled his eyes and put the skill scroll aside, deciding to see the next icon. 

Another scroll appeared in a cloud of smoke, once again it had a green around it. Once he opened it he was disappointed to see that it held 5 dangos. He scoffed and put four of the dangos back into his inventory while he ate the last one.

Next was another green cord scroll, from it came a Konoha stamped t-shirt. His eyes twitched at the useless item.

The next icon was not a scroll but a big and bold 'B'. Touching it a big backpack appeared in a cloud of smoke, he held it and a Ping! sounded before a screen appeared.

**Gamer’s Beginning Package**  
**This package offers the [Player] all the necessary provisions to begin his journey.**  
**Water Bottle (x10)**  
**Bread (x10)**  
**Tent**  
**Hunting Knife**  
**Hunting Skill Scroll**  
**Cooking Skills Scroll**  
**Kunai Set**  
**Shuriken Set**  
**Sealing Scroll (x3)**  
**1.000 ryo**

He grinned at seeing the items, he tested both the Hunting skill and the Cooking skill, but both needed 5 DEX points. He was annoyed but this was a good start for when he began hunting for food instead of buying it.

The last icon was also the last of the Surprise Scrolls, another one with a green cord. After a useless key, the ballet skill, the dangos and a t-shirt, he had low expectations for it. His low expectations made him all the more surprised by what appeared. It was another scroll like that of the ballet, but instead of a woman dancing, the drawings were of hand signs. He opened it.

**Yin Release: Fleeting Hand Jutsu**  
**Does the [Player] want to learn this jutsu?**  
_**Yes/No** _

He was quick to click _Yes,_ and the game didn’t disappoint this time, the scroll shined blindingly. Naruto must have black out for half a second for in the blink of an eye the scroll was gone and his mind was filled with knowledge about this jutsu. He called his skills and went to see his knew jutsu.

  
  
**Yin Release: Fleeting Hand Jutsu LV 1 [100/0 EXP]**  
**This E-Rank jutsu has long been forgotten, it’s promise buried under those that couldn’t see it’s true potential. It’s theorized that the Hyuuga Clan's prized [Eight Trigams Vacuum Palm] is loosely based on this technic.**  
**By gathering yin chakra at the palm of his hands the user can expel a hand shaped projectile at a target. This just has no physical effect, but it attacks the target's mind and chakra flow.**  
**Size: User’s hand**  
**Distance: 5 meters**  
**Damage: 2xUsers’s WIS**  
**100 CP**

Naruto whooped loudly, even if he couldn’t use the jutsu until he unlocked his chakra and the CP cost was high, it was a good beginners jutsu. He can already imagine himself battling his enemies – Who all look suspicious like the villagers…

He put it all back into the inventory, all but the ballet skill, that one he sold in the shop for 250 Ryo.

He yawned and looked outside, it was getting late. He ate the berries left and jumped on the bed.

Before he fell asleep he called his stats once again, he urgently needed to find some way to increase his VIT and DEX points. He yawned once again and waved the screen away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, took me a while but I finally finished editing this chapter, hope y'all liked, let me know what y'all think on the comments and if you saw any mistake please let me know. ♥️


	4. Compensations

Next day the blonde boy woke earlier than usual, brimming with energy, the prospects the day offered in the forefront of his mind. The now familiar Daily Quest was completed as quick as possible, though he went over it with a lot less enthusiasm than usual, he just couldn’t fully focus on it.

The fact that it was getting harder and harder to gain stat points certainly didn’t help. He only gained two points on the whole quest:

**The [Player] has gone beyond the limits of his body +1 STA**

**The [Player] showed overwhelming resolve +1 STR**

He was just leaving the shower when he heard the sound of knocking. He paused for a second before he huffed and went to open the door. He made sure to show delight when he saw the Hokage standing there. Not all of it was fake though, Naruto was looking forwards to some of what this visit would bring.

“Jiji!” He shouted and jumped in the man’s arms.

“Ugh! Naruto-kun.” The man chuckled, patting the blonde’s hair. The old man was dressed in his usual clothes, hat and all, looking at it Naruto couldn’t help but remember how much he once wanted it.

He squashed the longing hard, he couldn’t deny that the ambition of becoming the Hokage was a tempting one, but it was also a unrealistic one, they would never allow for a Jinchuuriki to hold such position of power. No, he had to keep his eyes on the true goal, to be so strong that not even the Hokage would – Could – question him.

“Let’s go! Ramen!” Naruto shouted in a high pitched voice, showing all the excitement of a six years old.

“Uh, Naruto-kun, are you sure you want to leave like this?” The old man asked, pointing at Naruto. The boy looked down and yelped, as if he just now realizing that he was wearing nothing but a small towel. 

He ran to his small bedroom. The boy dressed in his best clothes – A long yellow shirt and baggy shorts. – and stopped in front of the mirror.

“You can do this. Don’t screw up now.” He nodded to his reflection, a childish smile playing on his lips.

“Let’s go! Ramen!” He cried out comically as he exited his room, causing the old Kage to laugh.

“Yes Naruto-kun, let’s go.” He said softly, leading Naruto out of the apartment.

They talk animatedly while on their way to ramen restaurant, Naruto observes that while the Hokage's presence is enough to squash the whispering and pointing it’s not enough to stamp out the glares sent his away. Naruto didn’t know why they bothered, it was clear to him that the old man didn’t care, he was blissfully ignoring that anything was happening around them.

They finally arrived at their destination, Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto's heart skipped a beat when he saw the front of the restaurant, it has been so long since he was able to go there, and instant ramen is just not the same.

It was not only the ramen that made his heart beat faster though, the owner and his daughter were always kind to him, the only civilians to be so. In fact, even after the incident which lost him his mobility Ayame still visited him every once in a while, bringing him ramen especially made by her father.

… Her death at the Orochimaru's attack broke his heart.

Naruto shook his head, chasing the memories away as they entered the restaurant.

“Teuchi-jisan! Ayame-neechan!” He shouted when he saw them behind the counter, offering them a genuine smile.

They greeted him and the Hokage with smiles and asked for their orders.

The two sat and ordered, they talked while waiting for their ramen, speaking of inconsequential things. Once it arrived they mostly ate in silence. Naruto would sometimes ask questions about how they made their ramen so good to Ayame – To which she would just laugh and say the secret was love. – the old man would admonish him not to speak with his mouth full, but the laughing tone of his voice ruined the effect of his stern words.

As he finished his ramen the Kage asked for a cup of tea and took a package form his robe, he waited until Naruto finished his seventh serving before giving it to him.

“Here it is Naruto-kun.” He said warmly, Naruto took the package and looked inside. “This is your monthly allowance, use it well.”

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, Jiji!”

“And here is what you asked for.” The old man said, taking a small book from his robes and offering it to Naruto.

The blonde boy’s eyes widened, he took the book with care and drank the illustration on the front cover, a transparent man with blue veins that appeared to converge into a single spot on his gut, ' _The Chakra Network_ ' Naruto thought.

The front cover read: **Chakra For Beginners: VOL. 1**

His eyes bulged when he saw that the book was written by the Second Hokage. Naruto looked at Hiruzen with wide eyes and the man only nodded with a small smile.

The blue eyed boy couldn’t help his curiosity and opened the book, he jumped the index and started reading the introduction of the book.

_**Chakra** is the energy in every living being. It’s born from the combination of Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy._

“Jiji, what does this word means.” He asked the older man, pointing to the word 'Combination' as if he didn’t know already, he was acting like a six years old after all.

“Oh? It means the union of two different things to form a new one. In this case Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy are combined into chakra.” The man explained patiently, Naruto nodded before he tilted his head, face scrunched in false confusion. “Is something wrong Naruto-kun?”

“I can guess what Physical Energy is, but I don’t understand the other one.” Naruto answered, looking down as if ashamed.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed off Naruto-kun,” Hiruzen said kindly, ruffling Naruto's hair. “Spiritual Energy is something of an ongoing debate, many – Mostly the younger generation – argue that it’s the power of the mind, while some that cling to the old ways believe that it’s the power of the soul.”

“Why is that Jiji?” Naruto asked, truly interested in the old man’s lecture.

Seeing that Naruto was actually giving attention to what he was speaking the Hokage continued, “Well, in times long past Spiritual Energy was mostly used as a means to communicate with spirits or induce visions. It was considered to be the sacred part of chakra while Physical Energy was considering to be the mundane one, the both working together in perfect balance.” He took a sip of his tea before he continued. “With the rise of the ninja villages certain ninja arts that would usually be left aside in favor of the more destructive ones began to gain favor, between them was Genjutsu. As pure Spiritual Energy is heavily used in Justus which affect the mind, the younger generation – Who was raised with Genjutsu being one of the three main ninja arts. – began describing it as the energy that comes from the power of the human mind, completely ignoring that other beings can and do use Spiritual Energy.”

Naruto cocked his head to the side, “So you think the younger generations are wrong?” he asked innocently and the man chuckled.

“It’s not a question of being right or wrong Naruto-kun, for there is no right answer, just different ways to describe the same thing. For what is the mind if not a reflection of the soul?” 

Naruto wanted to debate about the deep statement, while he may never like the man he couldn’t help but begrudgingly respect the 'Professor' as he was called. Still, he had to remember to act like a child, so he frowned and nodded slowly, like he didn’t understood but wanted the man to believe he did. 

  
From the chuckles coming from the Hokage his acting was impeccable.

**The [Player] was taught by a experienced master +1 INT**

“I believe we should get going Naruto-kun.” The man said, putting the now empty tea cup on the counter. 

“Already?!” Naruto whined loudly, staring at the ground.

The Hokage ruffled his hair, “I’m sorry Naruto-kun, but I still have much work to do.” he said lightly.

Naruto nodded, looking up, a pout in his lips.

“Come, I will take you home.” 

The old man takes his wallet while Naruto says goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame, offering them bright, and real, smiles, so different than the ones he send in Hiruzen's away.

The old man left him in front of his apartment building. Naruto ran up the stairs, once he entered his apartment the boy didn’t waste any time, he opened the book and started reading, all his attention was focused on the book as he devoured the content.

As soon as he finished the four pages introduction a _ping!_ was heard.

**[Quest Complete!]**  
**Quest: Chakra For Dummies**  
**To unlock the fundamental power of this world [Chakra], one must first understand it.**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**Read about [Chakra].**  
**Reward (s):**  
**1500 ryo**  
**500 EXP**  
**Unlock [Chakra]**  
**[Chakra Theory] Skill**  
**Surprise Scroll**  
**[Claim the Reward (s): _Yes/No]_**

Naruto laughed like crazy, jumping wildly. He hasn’t thought it would be this easy, he only finished the introduction of he fist volume and the quest was complete.

Without hesitating he pressed the _Yes._

The effect is immediate, he feels like there is something boiling inside of him, it starts pressing against his skin as if wanting to escape it’s flesh prison. For a moment he felt stronger than ever, and in the next, he felt weaker than a newborn.

This lasted for only a minute but for Naruto it felt like an eternity, in the end he cried out as chakra exploded out of him.

Any sensor would have felt it, his ANBU guards certainly did, but as it was pure human chakra without the taint of the Kyuubi they stayed their hands.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, his skin was red and painful to the touch, though it was already fading.

**The [Player] has suffered from (Chakra Abrasions) +1 VIT**

Naruto's eyebrow rose, did that mean that the way to raise his VIT was through being hurt? He was about to click in _(Chakra Abrasions)_ to see what it was but another screen popped up in front of him.

**[ _Level Up!_ ]**  
**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**  
**Occupation: The Gamer**  
**Tittle: Jinchuuriki**  
**Job: (Locked)**  
**Level: 2**  
**EXP: 2.000/0.150**  
**HP: 1.400/1.000**  
**CP: 1.700/1.000**  
**STR: 6**  
**STA: 12**  
**VIT: 4**  
**DEX: 2**  
**INT: 16**  
**WIS: 13**  
**CHR: 2 (-5)**  
**LUK: 8**  
**Stats Points: 7**  
**Perks: [The Gamer], [Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko], [Uzumaki Clan Heir], [Stellar Lineage], [Time Traveler] & [Death Business] **

He whooped excitedly, this was it! All the pain of his last life, all his suffering, it was finally starting to compensate him. With his chakra unlocked things will only get better. 

Naruto needed proof, he looked at his bed and called out **“Observe!”.**

**Old Bed**  
**This bed is old and worn, but still comfortable and useful. It offer no Buffs nor Debuffs.**

He laughed out loud, it worked! His ecstasy was interrupted by yet another _ping!_

_**New Skill!** _  
**Chakra Theory: LV 1 [10/100 EXP]**  
**This skill shows the level of comprehension the [Player] has on the deeps of Chakra.**

Naruto was giddy with happiness, he waved the screens away and was ready to call upon his skills, he knew that his lying and Detection of Killing Intent skills should have increased quite a bit. The blonde was taken by surprise as yet another screen popped up.

_**[Level Up!]** _  
**Lying: LV 3 [35/400 EXP]**  
**This skill allows the [Player] to lie and deceive.**  
**Lies: 15% Chance of success**  
**Half-Truths: 30% Chance of success**

He waved it away with a smile on his face, before he looked at his other skills, KI Detection was almost leveling up which was great. He waved the skill page away and called his inventory, he had two surprise scrolls, the first was from the Daily Quest, another of the green ones.

**Does the [Player] want to open this Surprise Scroll?**  
_**Yes/No** _

He accepted and scroll disappeared in a bright light, In it’s place was a pair of worn out shoes, way too big for him. **“Observe!”** He called, looking at the shoes.

**Worn-out Shoes**  
**These shoes have been used by a famous ninja in it’s academy days. Find who the mysterious ninja is to unlock a new quest.**

Naruto eyebrow rose to his hairline, he couldn’t help the wicked grin that parted his face, he loved a mystery. He turned the shoes and found initials.

“M.N.” Naruto reads out loud, _'Who are you mister M.N.?’_

He put the shoes into the inventory and took the second Surprise Scroll, this one from his 'Chakra For Dummies' quest. His breath hitched when he saw a blue cord wrapped around the scroll, signalizing this was a uncommon one. 

With a new sense of enthusiasm Naruto opened the scroll.

**Does the [Player] want to open this Surprise Scroll?**  
_**Yes/No** _

Without wasting time he pressed _Yes,_ the scroll burst into light. Naruto blinked for only a moment, but when he opened his eyes the scroll was gone, in it’s place was a small blue and golden ticket.

**“Observe!”**

**Status Recovery Ticket**  
**By tearing this ticket in half the [Player] will have all Debuffs erased from his person. Recovers half HP/CP.**

He held the ticket with delicacy, this was precious he knew, it could safe his life one day. He summoned his inventory and put it away.

Waving the screens away he yawned loudly. He huffed and laid on the bed, deciding the day was eventful enough, tomorrow he would put his chakra to test, maybe if he could lose his guard detail he would even try and test his first jutsu.

He yawned once again, but the sweet oblivion of sleep didn’t come, even though he was sleepy he was feeling anxious and full of energy somehow.

Huffing thunderously, he took the book Hiruzen gave him and started reading, if he couldn’t sleep he could at least use his time productively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must confess I didn't like this chapter much, i don't feel it kept the same quality as the others. Still, I hope y'all liked it.  
> Let me know what you think on the comments ❤️


	5. Not Everything Goes The Player's Way

He end up falling asleep. His dream that night was extremely confusing, he found himself in the eye of a tornado, it shone bright blue in color with red flashing every few seconds. ‘ _Is this my… Chakra?_ ’ He thought to himself. 

Looking upwards he saw a tall vaulted ceiling, it had beautiful and strange descriptions of the Nine Tailed Fox painted on it. Hanging from the ceiling were nine red and black chains, all of them with a seal stuck on it. He narrowed his eyes and saw that one of the seals was a little faded. 

“Is this my mindscape?” He spoke out loud, looking around curiously.

Just as the words left his mouth he was throw out of the dream.

He woke with a startle, the dream fading away until there was nothing but blurs memories of it. Grumbling under his breath he called his status screen.

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**  
**Occupation: The Gamer**  
**Tittle: Jinchuuriki**  
**Job: (Locked)**  
**Level: 2**  
**EXP: 2,000/0,150**  
**HP: 1,400/1,400**  
**CP: 1,750/1,750**  
**STR: 6**  
**STA: 12**  
**VIT: 4**  
**DEX: 2**  
**INT: 18**  
**WIS: 13**  
**CHR: 2 (-5)**  
**LUK: 8**  
**Stats Points: 7**  
**Perks: [The Gamer], [Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko], [Uzumaki Clan Heir], [Stellar Lineage], [Time Traveler] & [Death Business]**

His lips tilted in a smile, he won two INT points by reading the Second Hokage’s book. The book was great, it went on about chakra legends, explained how it is formed and how to best use it, it explained about the different natures of chakra and how they came to be. It even went as far as teaching simple chakra control exercises, like the Leaf Sticking and the Tree Walking exercises.

“ **Chakra Theory!** ” He called, sitting at the edge of the bed and stretching. 

**Chakra Theory: LV 3 [400/270 EXP]**  
**This skill shows the level of comprehension the [Player] has on the deeps of Chakra.**  
**+2% EXP in Chakra Related Skills**  
**+5% EXP in Chakra Control Skills**

The blonde smiled and waved the screen away. He decided his Daily Quest could wait, right now he needed to find a way to evade his ANBU detail or he would never be able to train his new jutsu. 

First however, he needed a way to know where they were, just because he knew they were there didn’t mean he knew their position, which was important if he wanted to truly evade them. He ponders for a few moments before remembering a book he read on the other timeline, he remember because it was one of the first books on the Uzumaki Clan he ever read. According to the book the Uzumaki Clan was extremely chakra sensitive, in fact more than 4/5 of the clan was composed of sensor types.

The book the third gave him briefly covered sensors. Naruto tapped his chin as he remembered what was written. Perhaps he could recreate it.

Nodding to himself he closed his eyes and used the seal of confrontation, which was the most basic seal used for concentrating chakra. Taking a deep breath he tried to summon his chakra, but nothing happened.

He clenched his jaw with annoyance and tried again, this time he thought back on the way it felt when his chakra was first released. He jumps when he feels a bubbling inside his chest, or at least he thought he did. 

This continued for half an hour, every time he thinks he was feeling something he losses his concentration. 

He was so frustrated that he summoned all his chakra at the same time, recreating the same effect of his chakra unlocking. The blue energy burst from his body, leaving his skin raw and his muscles sore. He looked at his red bruised arm feeling frustrated at yet another failure, when a screen flashed in front of him. 

**[-200 HP]**

His eyes widened, he quickly opened his status and saw that, yes, he did lose 200 HP. He bite his lips to stop himself from shouting in fury, this way he would never be able to use any jutsu at all. Was it because of how long his network was locked? 

Naruto blinks as an idea come to his mind, perhaps all he needed was control? He leaped from the bed and took the book, opening on the right chapter.

He read the chapter again, memorizing all the exercises. He would need to try some of them later at the forest. His thoughts are interrupted by his stomach growling like a starving beast.

He huffs and go to the kitchen. His eyes twitch in annoyance when he sees that there is nothing to eat in the house. After thinking for a few moments Naruto decides to go for his run, he would find some fruits to eat at the forest. The blonde got ready and made to leave the room, but then he paused and opened his inventory, taking the hunting knife from it and hiding under his shirt, he decides that day would be as good as any other to try hunting for the first time.

Before dismissing the screen his eyes strayed to the copper key, he touched the screen and took the key in his hand. 

**“Observe!”**

**Beginner’s Test Ground Key (E)**  
**Put this key in any lock and the door shall be open. This is the key beginner’s test ground dungeon, the first and easiest of the many Dungeons the [Player] may enter.**

His mood got considerably better reading the description, but then he remembered that he wouldn’t be able to use it for a long time. His ANBU guards would certainly realize if he disappeared, even if he used it from his apartment, they are ANBU after all.

Before putting the key back he tapped (E).

**Dungeon Keys are Special Items that cannot be brought, only through quests and special actions can you acquire key. The keys come with their own ranks:**  
**(E) Beginners**  
**(D) Easy**  
**(C) Medium**  
**(B) Hard**  
**(A) Boss**  
**(S) Special**

Waving the screen away he put the key back in the inventory.

Leaving his building he hears the buzzing of the whispers, the heated glares and scowls. He ignored, he wasn’t in the mood to even think about those people. As he entered the forest he heard the familiar _Ping!_

**[Level Up!]**  
**Detect Killing Intent: LV 3 [400/3 EXP]**  
**This skill detects Killing Intent (KI) directed at the [Player].**  
**30 Meters**

He smiled despite his terrible mood. Before start running he ate a few berries he found at the edge of the forest.

Starting his run through the forest he decided to try another of his skills, **“Sprint!”** he called under his breath.

He could feel his speed increasing considerably, he weaved through the trees, feeling the wind and laughing under his breath. His high didn’t last long though, not even three minutes of running and he felt completely drained, like someone had sucked the life right out of him.

He only had enough strength to hold on a tree for support, stopping himself from falling face first on the ground.

**[-1740 CP]**

His eyes widened seeing the message flashing in front of him.

**Severe Chakra Exhaustion**  
**The [Player] is suffering from Chakra Exhaustion, this causes slow chakra recovery rates, starvation, dehydration, HP burning and may even lead to death.**  
**-15% Chakra Recovery Rate for 30 minutes**

“Fuck!” He cursed under his breath, he forgot how costly sprint could be. He went to his skill page.

**Sprint: LV 1 [100/80 EXP]**  
**The [Player] movement speed will increase by 10%.**  
**10 CP per second.**

The blonde huffed, at least it was close to leveling up. While the side effects are terrible the rewards for the leveling it up should be great. After his run he would have another go at it – If he had recovered enough of his chakra that is.

**The [Player] has showed great decision making skills +1 WIS**

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, he had made many other choices that could be considered wise since he came back, like asking the man he hated for help. Perhaps it was cumulative? The more good decisions he make, the closer he is from the next point? Maybe…

He shook his head and waved the screen away, after taking a deep breath he started running once again, slower this time as he was feeling tired like never before.

At the pace he was going it took way longer than usual for him to finish his run, at the end of it he won another point.

**The [Player] has worked his way through exhaustion +1 STA**

He exhaled, resting against a tree. His stomach growled, the run took so long that he was hungry once more. Once he recovered his stamina he decided to try his hand at hunting, he put his hand behind his back, under his shirt, holding the handle of the knife as he moved through the forest as stealthy as he could.

The only problem was… Naruto was the complete opposite of stealth. His child body was clumsy and couldn’t move two feet without twigs and leaves snapping under his sandals.

He came upon two animals, a rabbit and a fox, both time they escaped him without much effort. He tried once again with another fox, but was once again faced with failure.

Annoyed Naruto decided to try again when his body was better developed. Instead he tried to take as much berries as possible. 

Before leaving he took a handful of leaves. Once he stepped out of the forest he used his Sprint skill, he counted to make sure that he wouldn’t run for more then one minute. It was enough though.

_Ping!_

**[Level Up!]**  
**Sprint: LV 2 [200/0 EXP]**  
**The [Player] movement speed will increase by 15%.**  
**10 CP per second.**

Naruto nodded, he waved this screen away followed by the other telling him that he had lost 600 CP.

Arriving back home he put the berries in the fridge. Deciding instead to eat the dangos he had left in his inventory. He ate two of the four dangos before he went back to his quest. 

A little more than half an hour later and he was done. He laid on the ground, chest heaving and sweating.

**[Quest Complete!]**  
**Daily Quest**  
**Daily Quests are renovated every 24 hours, completing them can help the growth of the [Player].**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**100/100 Push-ups**  
**100/100 Sit-ups**  
**100/100 Squats**  
**11/10 Kilometers**  
**Time Limit: 24 Hours**  
**Rewards (s):**  
**100 EXP**  
**Status Recovery**  
**Surprise Scroll**  
**Failure:**  
**-1 Stat Point**  
**[Claim the Rewards (s): _Yes/No]_ **

The boy struggled to get to his feet, he accepted the rewards and breathed in relief as the exhaustion left him. He undressed and went for a quick shower.

Once he was done he left the bathroom drying his wet hair, he opened his inventory and took out the shirt he had won in the surprise scroll. It was too big for day to day use, being adult sized, but it was perfect to be used as a pajama.

He jumped on bed and took the handful of leaves, the book had described the Leaf Sticking exercise as the easiest of the exercises, usually used as introduction for academy students.

Before he started the exercise he took another dango and opened his inventory, pulling his new surprise scroll, another one with a green cord.

**Does the [Player] want to open this Surprise Scroll?**  
_**Yes/No** _

He pressed _Yes_ and the scroll burst into light. Naruto was disappointed, but unsurprised to see that the reward was a useless Kumo keychain. He couldn’t even use it unless he wanted to be upgraded from ‘ _Demon Brat_ ' to ‘ _Demon Traitor_ '.

Huffing he sells it for 100 ryo at the shop.

Waving the screens away he placed one of the leaves on his forehead as instructed on the book, he tried to command his chakra to make it stick to his forehead, but all that happened was to cause the leaf to burn.

Naruto growled and tried with another, once again it resulted in the leaf burning. One after another, for his extreme annoyance all the leaves he had taken had burned away. 

The blonde breathed in and out, trying not to yell. He didn’t know what was wrong, he had done everything right, but just like when he tried to use his chakra to sense his surroundings it end up in failure. Was this the fox fault? Was the demon’s curse affecting him even after he unlocked his chakra? 

Naruto tried not to be pessimist, maybe it was just because he had too much chakra. He would try the Tree Walking exercise when he went running tomorrow. 

He devoured the last dango before falling back on the bed, it wasn’t that late but he was tired and as he had nothing to do, he decide to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, hope y'all liked it! Let me know what you think on the comments ❤️
> 
> PS: I changed the Sprint skill a little. From 10 CP per minute now it's 10 CP per second. I thought the skill was too OP considering how much chakra Naruto has.


	6. The One Who Overcame Adversity

Naruto woke in a much better mood than when he went to bed, a good night of sleep washed away the day’s frustrations. With a clear mind he thought about what he would do that day, if his suspicions – His last hope really – ends up being true, and his problem was too much chakra, then maybe exhausting his chakra reserves could help.

As he thought about training his control he involuntary looked at the pile of ashes by the bed's foot, he shuddered thinking about what could have happened if he tried his first jutsu _'Yin Release: Fleeting Hand Jutsu'_ before realizing his inability to use chakra – The image of a chibi Naruto trying the jutsu only for his hands to blow up popped on the blonde’s mind.

Heaving a great sigh, Naruto called his status page.

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**  
**Occupation: The Gamer**  
**Title: Jinchuuriki**  
**Job: (Locked)**  
**Level: 2**  
**EXP: 2,000/0,250**  
**HP: 1,400/1,400**  
**CP: 1,750/1,750**  
**STR: 6**  
**STA: 13**  
**VIT: 4**  
**DEX: 2**  
**INT: 18**  
**WIS: 14**  
**CHR: 2 (-5)**  
**LUK: 8**  
**Stats Points: 7**  
**Perks: [The Gamer], [Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko], [Uzumaki Clan Heir], [Stellar Lineage], [Time Traveler] & [Death Business] **

Naruto nodded and waved the screen away, he then proceeded to accept the Daily Quest. Once that was done he went to the kitchen and took the berries he left on the fridge last night, while he ate he called upon his skills list, he saw that there was only a few points left before he leveled the _'Observe’_ skill, so he resolved to level that skill that day.

Waving the screen away he called upon the other pages one by one, however he saw nothing new.

Once he finished eating he took a quick shower, he dried himself and dressed in some of his cheapest clothes, knowing that they may be destroyed while training his chakra – Once again his eyes involuntarily strayed back to the pile of ashes, he really needed to clean that. – Halfway down the building he remembered the book Hiruzen had given him, he went back to take it before finally leaving the building. 

Once outside he usually ignored the villagers, but this time he used his _‘Observe'_ skill as stealthy as possible. Most villagers were uninteresting, though he was able to use the skill on a ninja when he caught a glimpse of one, which went to show that he still had much to grow if he wanted to be the strongest.

**Name: Miyumi Hyuuga**  
**Job: Genin**  
**Level: 17**  
**HP: 3.300**  
**CP: 2.500**  
**STR: 17**  
**STA: 28**  
**VIT: 16**  
**DEX: 35**  
**INT: 28**  
**WIS: 23**  
**CHR: 15**  
**LUK: 4**

He wasn’t able to see as much as what he saw when he looked at his own status screen, but he reasoned that it was probably because of the skill's low level. He hears the familiar notification sound as he arrived at the forest and smiled.

**[Level Up!]**  
**Observe: LV 2 [200/4 EXP]**  
**This skill that allows the [player] to view information about objects, animals and people. The higher the level, the more information.**  
**10 CP per use**

He waved the screen away once he entered the forest and was comfortably away from the villagers. He breathed in relief and sat, reclining against a tree. He took the book and read the passage on the Tree Walking Exercise once again, it looked simply enough, but he knew that this exercise was usually given to Genin by their Jounin senseis. 

Before he tried the exercise, he decided to exhaust his reserves like thought of doing earlier. He put the book back on his short’s pocket and murmured **“Sprint!”** before he took on a ran.

He counted two minutes before he stopped, supporting himself on a tree while trying to recover his breath. He waved away the screen telling him that he had lost 1200 CP, just for another to pop up.

**The [Player] made a thoughtful decision before he acted +1 WIS**

Still out of breath, he waved the screen away with a smile on his face. This was amazing, though it somewhat felt like he was cheating, as he could admit to himself that the biggest reason for him to ran was to gain some more time to center himself… The truth was that Naruto was afraid of trying to do the exercise and failing. 

**The [Player] understands the necessity to always be honest to oneself +1 WIS**

He stared at the screen, eyes wide and slack jawed, for a whole minute before he started laughing like crazy – So much that he fell on the ground –, he was sure he was scaring his ANBU detail, but this was too much.

Once he calmed down he waved the screen away and took the book from his pocket, after reading about the exercise one more time he placed the book on the ground and stood.

He made the seal of confrontation and called on his chakra, it felt somewhat different now, like it was flowing easier now that he has less of it. He directed a small amount of chakra to his feet and ran up the tree. Evidently the small amount he used was still too much because the tree practically exploded under his foot.

He breathed in and out, resolute in not losing hope. He tried four more times before he laid on the ground, holding back the tears that wanted to fall down. 

_‘Why wasn’t it working? Was he fated to be weak?’_

**No!**

Naruto rose to his feet, his face on a perpetual scowl, determination shining through his bright blue eyes. _'I will not be weak again! I will complete this exercise even if I have to stay here the whole night!’_

He did the seal of confrontation once again and tugged on his reserves, his chakra recovery rate was good, but as he was using his chakra while trying to climb the damn trees, he had even less chakra than when he started the exercise.

He brought the smallest amount of chakra that he could to his feet, only a drop in the ocean of his reserve. Instead of running like before he placed one of his foot on the tree and concentrated on making it stick, at first he could feel the tree wanting to give away, but he eased on the chakra, trying to hold even more of it back.

It frankly hurt to use so little of his chakra, it was like he was trying to stop a torrent of water with only his hands. But he bit his lips and ignored his pain. 

**The [Player] has suffered from (Chakra Burning) +1 VIT**

The screen flashed in front of Naruto's face, but the boy didn’t see it, his eyes were closed as he concentrated on stopping the sea of chakra from flowing to his foot.

Finally, after many minutes he felt his foot sticking on it, the perfect amount of chakra being used.

“Yeah!” He cried out in victory and lost his concentration, the chakra he was holding rushed forwards and exploded from his foot, completely destroyed the tree.

Naruto was thrown far back, but not even the pain on his back could take away the smile on his face. Especially when he saw the new screen that popped up in front of him.

**Tree Walking Exercise LV 1 [100/0 EXP]**  
**This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact.**  
**+2 Chakra Control**

It wasn’t much, but it was a beginning. He got to his feet and started again. He stayed at the forest until the sun disappeared in the horizon and it became too dark for him to stay outside.

He wasn’t able to level up the skill unfortunately, in fact it was still hard to use it at all, but he has gained a lot of EXP, he was sure that by tomorrow he would be able to level it up.

He left the forest and ran all the way back home, luckily he had ran enough to complete the Daily Quest, which he had complete forgotten about in his focus on the Tree Walking Exercise.

As soon as he entered his apartment he heard a _Ping!_

**[Hidden Quest Complete!]**  
**The One Who Overcame Adversity**  
**The Uzumaki Clan have denser chakra than a normal ninja, this affect their control and chakra usage. This condition is taken to extreme by the Bijuu sealed inside the [Player].**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**Unlock [Chakra]**  
**Obtain [Chakra Theory] Skill**  
**Obtain a skill from the [Chakra Control Skill Tree]**  
**Reward (s):**  
**Achievement: The One Who Overcame Adversity**  
**The Principles Of Sealing by Mito Uzumaki**  
**500 Ryo**  
**500 EXP**  
**[Claim the Reward (s): _Yes/No_ ]**

“Hell, yeah!” He whooped and accepted the rewards, he was about to call his inventory, hungry to see the book written by Lady Mito herself, but yet another screen popped up.

**The One Who Overcame Adversity**  
**A title given to the [Player] for overcoming a problem without losing his spirit.**  
**The [Player] Stats double once his HP goes under 20%**

Naruto had a huge smile on his face as he read the screen, he waved it away and let himself fall on the bed, today had been a good day.

He wanted to check the ‘The Principles of Sealing’ reward, but unfortunately, he still had a quest to complete. Huffing, he left the bed and started doing sit-ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until now we have been following Naruto's day to day since he arrive in the past, next chapter we will have a small time skip and going to see some new characters.  
> Hope y'all liked, let me know on the comments ❤️


	7. Konoha's Newest Academy Student!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to apologize for taking so long. I lost all the data on my phone a few weeks back and all the new chapters with it, so I had to redo them. I was so fucking mad... Anyway, here is the new chapter, I hope you'll like it!

Naruto woke with the feeling of anxiety, today was the day. It has been three weeks since he arrived in the past and 16 days since he started putting all his efforts into the Tree Walking Exercise.

Not much had changed on his life, but some things did. “Status screen!” He called, feeling completely wake.

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**  
**Occupation: The Gamer**  
**Title: Jinchuuriki**  
**Job: (Locked)**  
**Level: 3**  
**EXP: 4,000/0,450**  
**HP: 2,000/2,000**  
**CP: 2,200/2,200**  
**STR: 9**  
**STA: 15**  
**VIT: 10**  
**DEX: 2**  
**INT: 21**  
**WIS: 16**  
**CHR: 3 (-5)**  
**LUK: 9**  
**Stats Points: 12**  
**Perks: [The Gamer], [Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko], [Uzumaki Clan Heir], [Stellar Lineage], [Time Traveler] & [Death Business] **

It wasn’t much improvement from before but Naruto was really proud of his status, after all, he put all his focus and determination in training his chakra control. It took a long time, but the training was finally starting to pay off, in fact the Tree Walking Exercise was now his highest skill.

**Tree Walking Exercise LV 6 [3,200/700 EXP]**  
**This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact.**  
**+12 Chakra Control**

It was an uphill battle to get this far, but it was not without rewards, once be reached level five with the Tree Walking Exercise he gained another chakra control quirk. 

**Chakra Control LV 1 [100/60 EXP]**  
**Using Chakra, a ninja may perform miraculous deeds. This skill show one’s ability to use this immensurable power source.**  
**CC = 12 + (16 WIS)**

He realized that his WIS wasn’t affecting his control before he got this skill, as the Tree Walking Exercise got a lot easier after. Right now he could walk up any tree with practical easy. He still hasn’t been able to create a sensory skill as he wanted, nor had he ever tried to use ' _Yin Release: Fleeting Hand Jutsu_ ', but he was fairly sure that he could pass any test that they may give at the Academy.

While he focused on the Tree Walking Exercise, some of his other skills did level up, like the passive ' _Detect Killing Intent_ ' skill.

**Detect Killing Intent: LV 5 [1,600/849 EXP]**  
**This skill detects Killing Intent (KI) directed at the [Player].**  
**50 Meters**

Another skill he leveled was the _'Observe’_ skill, it was simply too useful to be set aside, even if only for a while.

**Observe: LV 4 [800/100 EXP]**  
**This skill that allows the [player] to view information about objects, animals and people. The higher the level, the more information.**  
**10 CP per use**

Now he could not only extract more information from objects, he also saw more when observing humans, he could now see their occupation and Title.

He rose from the bed and looked at the clock, he had more than an hour until he needed to be in the Academy, but he still went to take his shower. He wanted to be there early, before the parents arrive with their children if possible. 

After finishing his shower he dried himself and dressed in his best clothes, black pants that went to his shin, a white t-shirt and a dark red jacket, all of them coming from the surprise scrolls he gained by completing the Daily Quest those last few days – Unfortunately he won no new jutsu nor skill scroll, only clothes, food and a few junk items.

He went to the door before pausing, he takes his goggles from the nightstand and wore it on his forehead like a headband, the way he used to do before the incident.

This was a new start, and this time he wouldn’t let anything go wrong.

He arrived as early as he wanted, he sat on the swing and waited. Unfortunately he wasn’t the first one there, some civilian parents stood by the gates with their children, probably waiting to leave them before going to their daily jobs. 

He ignored their looks of disgust and distrust, he wouldn’t let it bring him down, not today, not ever. Instead he kept his head high, a smile on his face as he subtly used the _'Observe’_ skill on them.

On the last ten minutes before the time of the test, the ninja families started to arrive, unfortunately his level was too low to glean any information from the adults, all he got was _'?’_. The children weren’t as interesting, they were stronger than the civilian children, but it wasn’t even by much, and none of them came close to him in terms of strength.

At the exact time the door opened. Naruto had to force himself to keep the scowl out of his face, it was the same Chunin that gleefully informed him he would never be a ninja.

“ **Observe**.” He called under his breath. 

**Name: Tite Hyun**  
**Occupation: Chunin**  
**Job: Academy Instructor **  
**Level: 19**  
**HP: 3.300**  
**CP: 2.000**  
**STR: 19**  
**STA: 22**  
**VIT: 14**  
**DEX: 30**  
**INT: 24**  
**WIS: 19**  
**CHR: 4**  
**LUK: 9** ****

********

********

He barely contained the sneer, how was it that a Chunin was weaker than the Genin he had observed a few weeks before? Even if the girl was part of a prestigious clan, it was simply disgraceful.

********

It was curious though, that even though he was overall weaker than that Hyuuga, he still held a higher level than her. He would need to reflect on that later, now the test are about to begin, with the man calling hopefully students forwards.

********

There was a collection of stones in front of him, all of them being chakra reactive, the stronger the person’s chakra the brightest the stone would shine.

********

He watched with sad eyes as a boy named Rock Lee was called forwards and the stones remained dull and dark, meaning that for whatever reason the boy was unable to use chakra.

********

Being quickly overwhelmed by the memories of being in the boy’s place, Naruto shook his head and pushed everything aside, mentally preparing himself for his own test.

********

********

_**— X —** _

********

********

“Hokage-Sama!” The ANBU operatives kneeled in front of him.

********

“Neko.” The old man said, calling the leader of the team.

********

“Hai!” The woman answered, bowing her head respectfully.

********

“What’s the ascertainment?” 

********

“The target is no genius of chakra, but he is extremely hard working and a quick study. I would say he is already ahead of his peers in that department.” She said in a casual, but respectful voice, as if speaking about the weather and not about a child.

********

“And what about others… Concerns?” He asked with a frown on his face. 

********

“While the target's propensity of talking to himself was concerning at first, both I and the rest of my team came to the conclusion that it is just that, a young child speaking his thoughts.” She said dutifully.

********

“So there’s no concern about the involvement of the Fox?” The Hokage asked, relaxing momentarily.

********

“Our team sensor wasn’t able to sense any of the malevolent chakra.”

********

“Good.” The old man said, looking outside at the window in the direction of the Academy. “Dismissed.” He said with a small smile and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

********

********

_**— X —** _

********

********

Naruto took great pleasure in the Chunin's face when his stone shone like a miniature sun.

********

“You passed.” The man grounded out, marking the blonde's name on his clipboard.

********

Naruto turned back and smiled brightly at the disgruntled look on the audience. He didn’t stay to see the others, he had no desire to know who his future classmates would be, he know that they will most likely follow their parents example and ignore him, if not outright mess with him.

********

He heard the familiar _Ping!_ sound from the system, but ignored it for the moment.

********

Instead he left the Academy and ran until he reached the forest. Now that the test was over he was overflowing with energy, Naruto would run for his Daily Quest before going back to the Tree Walking routine, he wanted to reach level seven before the Academy starts.

********

Before he started running though, he looked for the new notification.

********

********

_**New Occupation!** _  
**Student At Konoha’s Academy**  
**The [Player] is now a proud student at Konoha’s one and only ninja academy, formed by the Second Hokage himself. This occupation comes with the following benefits:**  
**+2 CH**  
**+10% EXP At The Academy Building**  
**+5% EXP When Learning From Books**

********

********

Smiling, he swiped the screen away, he called his stats and saw that the CH points increased automatically, without him needing to change his occupation.

********

His smile widened as he waved the screen away, he stretched for a few minutes before he started running. Now that he was an official student at the Academy he would need to double his efforts if he wanted to be the strongest. 

********


	8. First Class And Disappointments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back, I'm sorry I didn't post anything last month, but I'm back to normal schedule.

Naruto couldn’t sleep that day, how could he when he was about to start the academy on the next day? So instead of trying to sleep like any sensible person, he started doing push-ups the moment the new Daily Quest popped up, grumbling under his breath.

After those last few weeks of daily exercising and gaining stats points, this was no longer the challenging task that it once was. Don’t misunderstood him, it was still a tiring task, but he no longer felt dead on his feet after one exercise.

So, it was no surprise that he would lose himself in the effort, he did the exercise mindlessly until he heard a _Ping!_

“Ugh?” He grunted before a screen appeared in front of him.

**Daily Quest**  
**Daily Quests are renovated every 24 hours, completing them can help the growth of the [Player].**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**200/100 Push-ups**  
**0/100 Sit-ups**  
**0/100 Squats**  
**0/10 Kilometers**  
**Time Limit: 24 Hours**  
**Rewards (s):**  
**100 EXP**  
**Status Recovery**  
**Surprise Scroll**  
**Failure:**  
**-1 Stat Point**

He was surprised to see that he had already done two hundred push-ups, he was feeling fatigued, but not all that much.

The second surprise came from the color of the numbers, the push-ups number was bright red. He narrowed his eyes, ' _What does that mean?_ ’ He thinks, feeling confused, when he suddenly got an idea.

He goes back to the floor and does another five push-ups, when he looks back at the screen he sees that his hunch was correct, the numbers stayed the same, meaning that he reached the limit of the Daily Quest.

“What would happen if I did it with all the others?” He asks to himself, his lips parting in an impish smile.

He waved the screen away and prepared to start on the sit-ups, but was distracted by yet another screen popping up.

**The [Player] went above expectations +1 STR**

Naruto’s eyes widened in shock, it was getting hard lately to gain new points, so it was a surprise to receive it by doing only two hundred push-ups.

Smiling, he waved the screen away and started doing the sit-ups.

Almost an hour later he finished both the sit-ups and the squats, though he did have some down time to cool down in between the exercises. Both stopped counting after he reached two hundred, but what astonished Naruto was the message he received after finishing each one.

**The [Player] went above expectations +1 STR**  
**The [Player] went above expectations +1 STR**

Biting his lips to stop himself from shouting in happiness, Naruto called his status screen.

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**  
**Occupation: The Gamer**  
**Title: Jinchuuriki**  
**Job: (Locked)**  
**Level: 3**  
**EXP: 4,000/0,550**  
**HP: 2,000/2,000**  
**CP: 2,200/2,200**  
**STR: 12**  
**STA: 15**  
**VIT: 10**  
**DEX: 2**  
**INT: 21**  
**WIS: 16**  
**CHR: 5 (-5)**  
**LUK: 9**  
**Stats Points: 12**  
**Perks: [The Gamer], [Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko], [Uzumaki Clan Heir], [Stellar Lineage], [Time Traveler] & [Death Business]**

His DEX points were worrying, he knew that dexterity was much needed for a ninja, but he was content with his other status – His CHR status are also dangerously low, but if he remembered right, he already had more CHR points than that academy teacher, so it can’t be all that bad.

He then called the Tree Walking Exercise, unfortunately he wasn’t able to level it up yesterday, but he was almost there, less than a thousand points for the skill to level up.

What did level up was…

**Sprint: LV 3 [400/7 EXP]**  
**The [Player] movement speed will increase by 20%.**  
**10 CP per second.**

This was a good development as Naruto considered this as one of the most overpowered skills he had, being able to increase twenty percent of his speed, even if for only a short amount of time, was certain to be useful in a fight.

Of course, he also needed to increase his overall speed, he believed that increasing his DEX points would also increase his speed, but no matter how much he ran, he never gained a point on said stat, so maybe he was wrong.

Being done with his exercises, Naruto approached the window and admired the village at night, with the dark, empty streets, the soft rustling of the leaves and the stars shining above. It was truly a work of art.

However, as beautiful as the village was, it was still dangerous. While the Uchiha Police Force was a well respected and productive organization, it was impossible to completely snuff the crime in a village this size.

Huffing, he decided against braving the night for a run, while he was sure that his ‘ _Detect Killing Intent_ ' skill would warn him of any threats to his life, he wasn’t sure he would be able to escape if the threat wasn’t coming from a civilian. He couldn’t risk it, not know.

Instead he took a quick shower, only to clean the sweat from his body and threw himself on the bed, hoping to be able to sleep now that he had burned out some energy.

Luckily, he slept fairly quick.

Naruto wakes with a groan, sitting and stretching his arms above his head. He looks at the clock and sighs, there was still an hour before his class starts.

He made some eggs and pickled vegetable salad for breakfast and took a quick shower. Once he was dry he dressed in his best clothes and left to the Academy.

He arrived with ten minutes to spare. Not wanting to face the children with their parents, he sneaked into the building using the window and found his classroom. He sat on the last row by the window and waited for class to start.

Slowly the students started to arrive, Naruto was subtle as he watched his new classmates, using his _'Observe’_ skill on them, learning their names and seeing where they stood when put against him.

Unsurprisingly he was ahead most of the kids, though he found one student that had stats close to his own.

**Name: Neji Hyuuga**  
**Occupation: Academy Student**  
**Title: Hyuuga Prodigy**  
**Level: 7**  
**HP: 2,000/2,000**  
**CP: 1,700/1,700**  
**STR: 12**  
**STA: 13**  
**VIT: 10**  
**DEX: 11**  
**INT: 15**  
**WIS: 10**  
**CHR: 13**  
**LUK: 5**

He couldn’t help but nod in respect, the boy certainly was a prodigy if he had those kind of stats at such a young age. It was perfect as well, as Naruto was planning to hide his full capabilities, he would use the boy as a metric to how much he could show.

He was surprised by the last person to arrive, entered the room smiling brightly and walked to the only available seat, the one by Naruto’s side.

“Hi! I’m Rock Lee!” He introduced himself, sending a sunny smile at Naruto’s direction.

“Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage, believe it!” Naruto shouted, falling into the character with practical easy.

The blonde didn’t understand what the boy was doing there, didn’t he fail the test? He wanted to ask the boy, but he thought it would come up as rude.

Luckily for his curiosity, the other kids had no such restraint. The boy on the desk in front of them sneered at the two, before speaking, spitting his words like it was poison. “Didn’t you fail the test?” He snickered.

Rock Lee blushed, but smiled anyway. “Yosh! But Hokage-Sama let enter the Academy as a Taijutsu Master in training.”

The students around them snickered and sneered at the boy, whispering insults, calling him a cripple as he couldn’t use chakra like the rest of them.

Naruto didn’t say anything, in fact he couldn’t think of anything. All he knew was that this boy had a problem not dissimilar to the one he had on his first change, and yet here he is, where Naruto had once been denied.

His breath quickened, a strange buzz filled his ears. He wasn’t the only one affected by this realization though, as he lost the last vestiges of faith in Konoha, a wave of malevolence fell down on the class, too widespread for the source to be determined.

Gulping, Naruto closes his eyes and took a deep breath, he slowly reined his rage in, his pain. Once he had calmed down he opened his eyes and blinked, a screen had appeared in front of him.

_**New Skills!** _  
**Killing Intent: LV 1 [100/10 EXP]**  
**This skill allows the [Player] to expel his Killing Intent (KI) at a target, paralyzing them and causing hallucinations.**  
**The target is affected in varied degrees, taking in consideration the difference in Level, INT and WIS of the [Player] and the target.**  
**Range: 10 Meters**  
**100 CP per Minute**

He stared at the screen in disbelief, had he created a whole new skill by accident? How was this possible?

The system had no answer for him, so after a few seconds staring at the screen he waved it away. Once the screen was gone he looked at his classmates, they were all impacted by the KI, some less than others, Naruto saw Neji sitting stoically even as his shoulders trembled and felt his respect for the boy rising.

No one opened their mouths until the teacher arrived.

“Quiet every… One.” The teacher, a young female with short red hair looked at the quiet and terrified class with an raised eyebrow. “Okay, can anyone tell the fuc… I meant what is going on?” The new teacher asked.

When no one said anything she huffed and started the class. It wasn’t anything important, only some history from the first Hokage, at the end she gave them a small quiz. The teacher clearly didn’t like him from the scowl she made when he answered right, but she didn’t try to sabotage him or anything, just ignore him, so it wasn’t all that bad.

When the bell rang Naruto left as quickly as possible, he ran and ran until he reached the forest.

The blonde boy wanted to scream, to let out all his frustrations on the unsuspecting trees, but he knew he couldn’t, not with the ANBU detail always close by. So instead he took a deep breath counted to a hundred before going back to running.

He lost track of time, but was soon startled from the hazy of the run by the familiar _Ping!_

**[Quest Complete!]**  
**Daily Quest**  
**Daily Quests are renovated every 24 hours, completing them can help the growth of the [Player].**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**200/100 Push-ups**  
**200/100 Sit-ups**  
**200/100 Squats**  
**20/10 Kilometers**  
**Time Limit: 24 Hours**  
**Rewards (s):**  
**100 EXP**  
**Status Recovery**  
**Surprise Scroll**  
**Failure:**  
**-1 Stat Point**  
**[Claim the Reward (s): _Yes/No_ ]**

He accepted the rewards, feeling a little disappointed that nothing new happened when suddenly another screen appeared in front of him.

**[Hidden Quest Complete!]**  
**Double or Nothing**  
**The [Player] is growing by the day, soon the basic Daily Quest won’t be enough anymore. Does the [Player] has what it takes to unlock the next level of Daily Quests?**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**Double the Daily Quest's requirements**  
**Reward (s):**  
**+1 All Stats**  
**New Daily Quest**  
**500 EXP**  
**250 Ryo**  
**[Claim the Reward (s): _Yes/No_ ]**

“Hell Yeah!” He shouted and jumped in joy, completely forgetting about his watchers, before claiming the rewards.

This wasn’t the end of it though, once the quest screen was gone another took it’s place.

**The [Player] pushed his body more than ever before +1 STA**  
**The [Player] had a good idea and went through with it +1 WIS**

This was really too good to be true! Waving the screens away Naruto laid on the ground, chest heaving.

 **“Status!”** He called under his breath, curious to see how his status end up.

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**  
**Occupation: The Gamer**  
**Title: Jinchuuriki**  
**Job: (Locked)**  
**Level: 3**  
**EXP: 4,000/1,150**  
**HP: 2,050/2,050**  
**CP: 2,250/2,250**  
**STR: 13**  
**STA: 17**  
**VIT: 11**  
**DEX: 3**  
**INT: 22**  
**WIS: 18**  
**CHR: 6 (-5)**  
**LUK: 10**  
**Stats Points: 12**  
**Perks: [The Gamer], [Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko], [Uzumaki Clan Heir], [Stellar Lineage], [Time Traveler] & [Death Business] **

He smiled, feeling satisfied. He stayed on the ground for a few more minutes, relaxing after such a taxing day.

After a few minutes he rose to his feet, there was no time to lazy around, he had a skill to level up. Feeling determined he chose a tree and started the Tree Walking Exercise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Rock Lee finally met face to face❤️ they are in for a rocky start! We also had Neji in this chapter!  
> Hope y'all like it, let me know what you think on the comments and until next chapter ❤️


	9. Interlude: The Morning Of The H-Day

Naruto didn’t sleep that night, he felt the need to center himself before morning classes, the incident with the Killing Intent was unacceptable.

While the creation of a new skill – Especially such accidental creation. – was a boon, such accident could have jeopardized everything he was working for.

To try and center himself, Naruto tried his hand at meditation. It was hard at first as the blonde was a naturally hyperactive person, but as the hours passed he was able to calm his brain.

He fell into deep trance, not even realizing the passing of the hours until a deafening _Ping!_ startled him out of it.

He opened his eyes and blinked bleary at the screen that popped in front of him.

“It’s midnight already?” He murmured as he read his newest quest.

**_New Quest!_ **  
**Daily Quest: The Second**  
**Daily Quests are renovated every 24 hours, completing them can help the growth of the [Player].**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**0/100 One Handed Push-ups (Left Hand)**  
**0/100 One Handed Push-ups (Right Hand)**  
**0/200 Sit-ups**  
**0/200 Squats**  
**0/200 Donkey Kicks**  
**0/20 Kilometers**  
**0/2000 Chakra Usage**  
**Time Limit: 24 hours**  
**Reward (s):**  
**200 EXP**  
**100 Ryo**  
**Status Recovery**  
**1 Stat Point**  
**Surprise Scroll**  
**Failure:**  
**-2 Stat Point**  
**-100 Ryo**  
**_Yes/No_ **

While Naruto was happy for receiving a new quest, he was astonished with the number of things he would need to achieve to complete this new quest, especially now that he also had the Academy. Worse yet, was that once he accepted the quest, he simply _couldn’t_ fail, losing 2 stats point may appear like no big deal, but it would be a major blow to him in the future when he started using them.

Still, he believed that he could do it. Feeling confident in himself he accepted the quest.

As soon as the Daily Quest screen faded away, a new one popped up and this one brought a smile to his face.

**_New Skill!_ **  
**Meditation: LV 1 [100/0 EXP]**  
**Meditation is a mental exercise that involves relaxation, focus, and self-awareness. Meditation is to the mind what physical exercises are to the body.**  
**+1 WIS**  
**+10% Learning Speed for 10 minutes**

Feeling happy, he waved the screen away and waited for a moment to see if any other would pop up. Once he saw that no other screen would appear he nodded to himself and got to his feet.

The blonde boy knew he would be unable to sleep, even after meditating for such long time. So, instead of even trying, Naruto started doing Sit-ups.

As he did his exercise, he called the skills he leveled after leaving the Academy.

**Observe: LV 5 [1,600/001 EXP]**  
**This skill that allows the [player] to view information about objects, animals and people. The higher the level, the more information.**  
**9 CP per use**

And…

**Tree Walking Exercise LV 7 [6,400/200 EXP]**  
**This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact.**  
**+14 Chakra Control**

He was happy with his progress, though he was anxious to finally be able to use his first jutsu.

As he dismissed the skills, he focused completely on the exercises, wanting to finish most of them before morning. He wasn’t completely successful, but he did complete some.

**Daily Quest: The Second**  
**Daily Quests are renovated every 24 hours, completing them can help the growth of the [Player].**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**0/100 One Handed Push-ups (Left Hand)**  
**0/100 One Handed Push-ups (Right Hand)**  
**200/200 Sit-ups**  
**200/200 Squats**  
**200/200 Donkey Kicks**  
**0/20 Kilometers**  
**0/2000 Chakra Usage**  
**Time Limit: 24 hours**  
**Reward (s):**  
**200 EXP**  
**100 Ryo**  
**Status Recovery**  
**1 Stat Point**  
**Surprise Scroll**  
**Failure:**  
**-2 Stat Point**  
**-100 Ryo**

As the first rays of sunlight invaded his home, Naruto stretched himself, groaning as his muscles throbbed. It was a faint pain as he had grown accustomed to exercising every day, but he was still glad to throw himself under his cold shower, allowing the water to wash away the soreness of his body.

Once he was clean, dry and dressed, the blonde sat on his bed and reclined against the wall, taking a deep breath before breathing out.

In this rare moment of leisure, Naruto pulled out Mito's book from the inventory and opened on the introduction.

The first thing he noticed was that the book was far less formal than any other he had ever read before, especially compared to the book written by the Second Hokage. ‘The Principals of Sealing’ was much more akin to a journal or even a diary than to an introductory book.

Still, just from reading the introduction Naruto could already praise his ancestor for her knowledge and talent. He wasn’t the only one that recognized how marvelous the book was, as he gained a new skill just from reading the two pages long introduction to the book that also served as an introduction to the craft.

_**New Skill!** _  
**Sealing Arts: LV 1 [100/0 EXP]**  
**The Sealing Arts are the oldest of all forms of chakra manipulation, and the most diverse. An infinite series of artistic ‘drawings’ which can have just as many effects. The Sealing Arts are rumored to have being passed down by the Sage of Six Path himself.**  
**Known Seals:**  
**None**

He still had some time before the Academy, so he continued to read. The book, though comprehensive, was quite long, the first chapter went on about the best technics for a beginner, a little bit of history and taught the most basic of the seals.

Naruto didn’t know if it was because of the quality of the book or maybe because of his [Uzumaki Clan Heir] Perk, but by the time he finished the first chapter the skill had already increased one level.

**Sealing Art: LV 2 [200/5 EXP]**  
**The Sealing Arts are the oldest of all forms of chakra manipulation, and the most diverse. An infinite series of artistic ‘drawings’ which can have just as many effects. The Sealing Arts are rumored to have being passed down by the Sage of Six Path himself.**  
**Known Seals:**  
**Basic Storage Seal**  
**_Warning: Knowing a Seal and being able to use and create them are two different things, most seals have their own requirements that must be met by the [Player]._ **

Naruto scowled at the warning, but wasn’t about to go against it. Mito was very explicit about what could happen with a faulty seal. 

Instead of focusing on the warning, the blonde touched the seal he learned, wanting to find out what the requirements could be.

**Basic Storage Seal [Mastery: 10.000/0 EXP]**  
**Storage Seals are the most basic of seals, and this is the most basic of all.**  
**Able to seal one inanimate objects up to 30 centimeters long.**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**[Calligraphy] Skill**  
**[Chakra Control] Skill**  
**_Warning: Seals have Mastery instead of Levels as they cannot be strengthened unless they are tinkered with, changing their composition and as such, creating a new seal. Mastering a seal affects the probability of it working perfectly and the speed in which the practitioner can finish a seal._ **

“Fucking hell!” He murmured under his breath, seeing that the most basic seal required two other skills – Even if he already possessed one of the two. – really drove home how hard it would be to study the art.

Still, Naruto was determined to become the best living Sealing Master of the world, he owed it to his clan!

Something problematic though, was the _‘Calligraphy’_ skill, the blonde was already dreading it, but he expected that the only way he would be able to learn this skill would be to visit the library.

Huffing, Naruto waved the screen away and was surprised by another screen popping up, it was the same one he received when he read the Second Hokage's Book.

**The [Player] is learning through the words of a master in their field of experience +1 INT**

His lips tilted upwards as he waved the screen away, he waited a few moments for another screen to pop up, but when none did he called his status.

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**  
**Occupation: The Gamer**  
**Title: Jinchuuriki**  
**Job: (Locked)**  
**Level: 3**  
**EXP: 4,000/1,150**  
**HP: 2,050/2,050**  
**CP: 2,300/2,300**  
**STR: 13**  
**STA: 17**  
**VIT: 11**  
**DEX: 3**  
**INT: 23**  
**WIS: 19**  
**CHR: 6 (-5)**  
**LUK: 10**  
**Stats Points: 12**  
**Perks: [The Gamer], [Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko], [Uzumaki Clan Heir], [Stellar Lineage], [Time Traveler] & [Death Business]**

Nodding to himself, Naruto was satisfied with his numbers, though he was anxious to get stronger.

He waved the screen away and got to his feet, he made for the kitchen and prepared a small lunch. He ate as he dressed himself, getting ready for his second day at the Academy. He felt hopeful for the day, expecting some action at the Academy.

If only he knew that today would be the day that would forever change his fate and that of Konoha. That today would be the day he would realize that the people of this village would always be his enemies, the day in which his pain, rage and suffering would grow to something different, something far more deadly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, I hope y'all liked it, let me know what you think on the comments!  
> This is going to get heated in the next two chapters, after that there will be another small time jump.


	10. The H-Day: Part I

As Naruto left his small apartment hours before the Academy opened for the day, he took the scenic route, not wanting to deal with the glares and jeers of the villagers. He still arrived early, practically an hour before the doors open.

The blonde was surprised to see that he wasn’t the first one there, sitting on one of the swings, with an excited look on his face, was the boy from yesterday, Rock Lee.

Naruto felt an intense surge of anger growing inside himself, churning in his stomach, but did his best to squash it down. 

‘ _It isn’t his fault!_ ” He thought to himself, and while the logical part of his brain knew that, his emotional self wanted nothing more than to rage at the boy for being the living embodiment of the village’s hatred towards him.

Closing his eyes, the blonde took a deep breath. He wouldn’t lose his temper again, he wouldn’t let his anger get the better of him.

As Naruto set aside his pain and anger, he felt his curiosity grow. Yesterday he had been so confused and perplexed by the boy’s presence that he forgot to use his _‘Observe’_ skill on him. Now was as good of an opportunity as any.

 **“Observe!”** He muttered under his breath.

**Name: Rock Lee**  
**Occupation: Academy Student**  
**Level: 4**  
**HP: 2,000/2,000**  
**CP: (Locked)**  
**STR: 10**  
**STA: 7**  
**VIT: 10**  
**DEX: 6**  
**INT: 8**  
**WIS: 10**  
**CHR: 3**  
**LUK: 8**

Naruto was shocked to see that the boy had the same _‘locked’_ status that he had before he completed the ‘ _Chakra For Dummies_ ' quest. Did they share the same medical condition?

It’s a possibility. When Naruto was denied entrance at the Academy, the Hokage took him to a doctor and he was diagnosed with an incurable condition. The blonde boy doesn’t remember the condition’s name nor it’s details, hearing that would never be able to use chakra had caused him to erase that memory from his head. Later, after he grew used to his new reality, he had the opportunity to research about the condition, but he never did, at the time he felt like it would only make the pain worse.

Deep inside, he feared that if he was to investigate the condition he would find that it wasn’t truly incurable and he didn’t know what he would do if that was the case.

If they did share the same condition, that would mean that it is truly incurable and not something he was told only because of people’s hate towards him. Even though the Lee had been allowed when he wasn’t – Naruto brushed the stab of annoyance he felt aside. – the blonde boy couldn’t help but feel sort of relieved, it was nice to know that people’s hate didn’t reach that far.

Naruto looked at the boy with pity in his eyes. He knew what was like to live with a condition such as that, with no known cure… Only… the Game – Naruto shook his head. – he wouldn’t, he _couldn’t!_ Even if he knew how to cure him – Which he didn’t. – such miracle would be suspicious and the last thing the blonde needed right now was to have suspicions placed upon him.

‘ _Why am I even thinking about that?_ ’ He grumbled to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. He may not truly hate the boy, but he couldn’t cure him, not even if he found a way to do it without raising suspicions towards himself.

Curing him would imply that he cared and he couldn’t afford to care for anyone, much less for a member of Konoha as there may come a day when he and the village shall truly become enemies.

“Tsk!” Naruto grumbled and kicked the ground, ready to find some place to seat away from the boy or any of the other kids that may arrive. 

He was too loud though, the boy heard him from the other side of the courtyard and called him to the swings, a goofy smile on his face as he waved frantically, as if he was afraid Naruto was going to ignore him. The blonde sighed, he would like nothing more than to do just that, ignore him and find some place to hide until the Academy opened, then he could sneak inside his classroom just like he did yesterday. Unfortunately, he couldn’t, he had to play the part.

With his own goofy smile, Naruto bounced towards the swings. “Hi!” He cried out when he reached the older boy, his smile widening even more. “You’re Rock Lee right?”

The older boy nodded, pointing for Naruto to sit on the swing besides his own.

To his utter annoyance, Naruto quickly found himself liking the boy, he was kind, funny and generally easy to talk to. He had thought that his rage towards the situation would be a problem when it came to their interactions, but being in the boy’s presence was easy somehow.

Lee was an orphan as well and they told each other stories about their time on the orphanage – Naruto heavily edited his own stories of course, no need to tell the boy how much he was vilified by the village.

It became clear to Naruto that the boy was starved for attention, the moment Lee realized that the blonde was actually listening to what he was saying he got this shine on his eyes, clearly happy to have someone paying attention to him.

Naruto found himself relaxing for the first time in a long while… It couldn’t last though.

The courtyard was soon filled with children – Luckily, no parents stayed behind this time. – when a cloud of white smoke exploded in front of the Academy’s doors, scaring the shit out of the kids closest to it. The smoke slowly dispersed, revealing a man dressed in the usual ninja garbs, who appeared to be in his late thirties, smiling magnanimously to the children surrounding him as they gasped in wonder.

Naruto wanted to scoff, but held himself, knowing better than to antagonize the instructor. He felt reassured in his decision when he was bombarded by killing intent, coming from the older man.

‘ _Great! just what I needed, a teacher who hates my guts_.’ Naruto thought, rising to his feet as the instructor – Who presented himself as an elite chunin. – guided all the classes to the back of the building, where the Academy’s training ground was.

Rock Lee followed behind him, wondering what had made the blonde so sullen, but he didn’t ask, respecting the boy’s privacy.

At the back of the class, Naruto could hear the instructor’s smug and snobbish voice as he explained what they would be doing that day.

“We’re going to the Academy’s training grounds,” He began, pausing momentarily to give the students a chance to whisper excitedly to one another. “Of course, we aren’t going to be doing anything practical today.”

The teacher let out a small laugh as he heard the disappointed groans coming from the students. 

“Today we’re going over safety procedures and proper maintenance of the training tools that will be provided to you by the Academy.”

Naruto nodded, while he felt he was ready for more advanced stuff – He was mentally older after all. – this was a good way to start unprepared children.

The blonde took advantage of everyone’s distraction to whisper under his breath, **“Observe!”**

**Name: Kaye Li**  
**Occupation: Chunin**  
**Job: Academy Instructor**  
**Level: 17**  
**HP: 2.800**  
**CP: 1.500**  
**STR: 17**  
**STA: 20**  
**VIT: 13**  
**DEX: 22**  
**INT: 20**  
**WIS: 14**  
**CHR: 17**  
**LUK: 8**

He couldn’t believe it! Why the hell are those Academy teachers so weak? And the man still had the nerve to call himself an ‘ _Elite Chunin_ ’, what a joke!

They soon arrived at the training ground. It was mostly empty, with only a large table with dozens of holsters and a single target standing on the other side of the field.

“Now, children…” Instructor Li called their attention to him, somehow making the word ‘children’ sound like an insult. “As I’ve said before, this class is all about maintenance and safety. We shall begin with…”

Surprisingly, the class was actually good. The man taught them how to clean their weapons without damaging them, explained all the precautions they should take when handling said weapons and much more.

All in all it was a very informative class, the man was actually a good teacher. 

To finish his lecture he gave them a small demonstration, using a kunai and a shuriken – The two weapons they would be trained to use while at the Academy. – to hit the target on other side of the field, aweing the children that watched him like he was their new hero, it was all very showy.

“Children!” The teacher called their attention back to himself when the class devolved into excited chatter after being told that they would be taking the holsters back home with them. “Now, class. I want you to tell me what’s the most important thing you’ve learned today.” 

“Always keep our holsters with us!” The class shouted, making the instructor smile.

“Exactly! At the Academy, on the streets, even inside your house.” He said with certainty, his sharp gaze sweeping the gaggle of excited children. “Always be prepared, an unprepared ninja, is a dead ninja.”

The class nodded a little subdued, it was a somber way to end the class, but it was a lesson they would need to learn sooner rather than later.

“Now, I want you to come and take your holster, it’s labeled so there will be no confusion.” He told them, but something on his face told Naruto that there was more to it. “Each holster contains three training kunais and three training shurikens. Take care of them as you will not be receiving any more till next semester.”

Naruto waited until everyone had theirs before he went to take his own holster, from the moment he approached the table he felt killing intent pouring from the teacher. Out of the corner of his eyes, the blonde could see the man’s lips curl in a malicious smile, though Naruto doubted any of the other students could identify the darkness coming from the instructor.

The first thing he noticed was how heavy his holster was, taking in consideration what was inside of it, Naruto didn’t need to be a genius to know that it shouldn’t be this heavy. The moment the teacher turned his back to him, he opened his holster and whispered, **“Observe!”**

**Modified Training Shuriken**  
**This training shuriken has been heavily modified, lowering it’s durability. This shuriken was also coated in lead, making it heavier and unbalanced.**  
**Durability: 20/50**  
**Damage: 20+STR  
**

**Modified Training Kunai**  
**This training kunai has been heavily modified, lowering it’s durability. This kunai was also coated in lead, making it heavier and unbalanced.**  
**Durability: 30/50**  
**Damage: 25+STR  
**

Are… Are they trying to sabotage him? Naruto had to bite his tongue to stop his own killing intent from lashing out.

 _Ping!_ The sound of the system startled him from his fury.

_**New Quest!** _  
**Academy’s Conspiracy**  
**A terrible conspiracy darkens the doorsteps of one of Konoha’s oldest and most respected institutions, and it concerns the [Player].**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**Identify All The Conspirators: 0/27**  
**Time Limit: 6 Months**  
**Reward (s):**  
**5.000 EXP**  
**10.000 Ryo**  
**3 Stats Points**  
**Surprise Scroll (x3)**  
**Failure:**  
**The [Player] will fail at the Academy**  
_**Yes/No  
** _

Naruto gulped, If he was angry before, now he was a ticking bomb, a volcano waiting to erupt. _27!_ 27 conspirators! All those people with only one mission, to make him miserable.

Taking a calming breath – That did nothing to calm him. – Naruto accepted the quest and subtly waved the screen away.

Wait, does that mean… Naruto looked at the instructor out of the corner of his eyes, barely stopping himself from snarling at the man’s laughing expression as he told some clearly made-up story to the children closest to him. ‘ _You’re one of them aren’t you? Your killing intent gave you away._ ’ Naruto thought viciously and was surprised by the quest screen popping up once again.

**Academy’s Conspiracy**  
**A terrible conspiracy darkens the doorsteps of one of Konoha’s oldest and most respected institutions, and it concerns the [Player].**  
**Requirement (s):**  
**Identify All The Conspirators: 1/27**  
**Time Limit: 6 Months**  
**Reward (s):**  
**5.000 EXP**  
**10.000 Ryo**  
**3 Stats Points**  
**Surprise Scroll (x3)**  
**Failure:**  
**The [Player] will fail at the Academy  
**

“Naruto-kun, are you okay?” Rock Lee asked, cocking his head to the side, the boy had clearly seen the dark look that crossed the blonde’s face.

Cursing himself for the slip up, Naruto threw his arms behind his head and smiled brightly, “Yeah, just remembered something.” he said with a loud laugh. “You know, I should go. I’m starving.” 

The older boy nodded and they said their goodbyes. Naruto left the Academy angrier than ever before, but just as determined, he would find each and every single one of those conspirators and when he did… They would rue the day they decided to mess with Naruto Uzumaki. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it people, I hope you all liked! Part two comes next month, let me know what you think down at the comments ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Naruto fic so I hope is good. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> PS: English isn't my first language, if there is something wrong, please let me now on the comments ❤️


End file.
